Las Cinco Lecciones Para Seducir Al Faraón
by Neka Yamila
Summary: Aquí traigo un AnzuAtem y un BakuraOCC. Nuestra ojiazul está indecisa sobre si debe confesar sus sentimientos, ¿pero qué pasaría si su loca mejor amiga la ayuda?¿Y si esta chica también necesita aprender de sí misma? Reviews, onegai...
1. Chapter 1: Aquí estoy para ayudar

Neka- Aquí traigo a new history.

Yamila- Recordad que los personajes y objetos que no conoscáis son propiedad de Neka-chan.

Neka- Como por ejemplo Yanira y el Brazalete del Milenio.

Yamila- Aclaradas las dudas empezaremos ya.

* * *

Capítulo 1º: Aquí estoy para ayudar.

Una hermosa ojiazul de cabellos castaños caminaba indecisa por las calles de Dominó, iba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela y se dirigía a la misma. Su rostro lucía triste, y es que no podía evitarlo, en su corazón había un mar de sentimientos deseando salir a la luz, pero la inseguridad la mataba y el temor a perderlo como amigo también. Así es, Anzu Mazaki estaba enamorada de Atem, un amor, según ella, completamente imposible.

Anzu: "No sé qué voy a hacer... "-nada más entrar por la puerta del Instituto Dominó, unos brazos se tiraron a su cuello para abrazarla.

Yanira- ¡¡Buenos días, Anzu-neechan!!

Anzu- Uoh, hola, Yani.

Yanira- ¿Pasa algo?

Anzu observó a su amiga, una chica de pelo castaño hasta la mitad de su espalda y unos bellos ojos verde aceitunas. Siempre le había contado todo, incluso éso, y es que su amiga también era muy especial, ya que poseía el Brazalete del Milenio.

Yanira- ¿Pasa algo?-la chica inclina la cabeza a un lado sin entender.

Anzu- Es que... yo...

Yugi- ¡¡Eh, chicas!!-las dos se viraron al unísono para ver a Yugi y a Atem corriendo hacia ellas.

Yanira y Anzu- Yugi, Atem...

Atem- Hola-les saluda sonriente.

Anzu- Buenos días... -la chica se sonroja, cosa que no pasa desapercibida ni por Yanira ni por Yugi, pero por alguna razón, Atem nunca se daba cuenta de ello.

'''Yamila- Ya te he dicho que mi hermano es muy ingenuo para darse cuenta de algo así'''

'''Yanira- Pues voy a hacer que se de cuenta'''

'''Yamila- ¿Qué?'''

'''Yanira- Lo que oyes... ya verás... '''

'''Yamila- Vas a ayudar a Atem y a Anzu, pero... ¿qué pasa contigo?'''

'''Yanira- ¿Conmigo?¿Qué quieres decir?'''

'''Yamila- Pues... con respecto a ESE que viene por ahí-la Princesa señaló la puerta y la chica lo vio, por allí venían los dos albinos'''

Ryou- ¡¡Buenos días, tropa!!

Anzu- Vaya, hoy estás de muy buen humor.

Bakura- Eso es porque no se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Atem- Bakura, tú siempre fastidiando.

Bakura- Mira quién habló, el Faraón de pacotilla.

Yanira- Chicos, no creo que sea buena idea que os pongáis a discutir aquí...

Bakura fijó su vista en ella, sonreía como siempre, pero había algo falso...

La menor se dio cuenta de la mirada de él sobre ella y se sonrojó.

Anzu- Bueno¿vamos ya a clase?

Atem- Claro, venga, vamos-la cogió fugazmente de la mano y se la llevó corriendo al edificio.

Yanira- ¡¡Lo sabía!!

Yugi, Ryou y Bakura- ¿Qué es lo que sabías exactamente?

Yanira- Je, je, je... -los demás no supieron por qué, pero aquella risa les dio mala espina.-¡¡¡Anzu-neechan, Atem-niichan, esperadmeee!!!-la chica salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

Yugi- ¿Qué estará tramando esa pequeña?

Ryou- Bakura...

Bakura- ¿Hm?-el Ladrón se vira para su Hikari.

Ryou- ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a ella?

Yugi le miró, esperando una reacción que fue casi inmediata, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y dirigió su vista al sitio por el que había desaparecido la menor.

Bakura- No... lo sé...

Mientras, con los otros tres..

Ya habían llegado a la clase, Atem ya había soltado la mano de Anzu, dejándola MUY, pero que MUY roja.

Yanira- Jolín, como corréis...

Atem- Lo siento¿nos venías siguiendo?

Yanira- Está demostrado que cuando estás con Anzu no te enteras de nada-el Faraón se sonrojó y dirigió su vista a la ventana.

Anzu- Yani¿se te ofrece algo?

Yanira- Sí¿quieres que te ayude a seducir al Faraón más sexy que tuvo Egipto?-dice, con picardía, logrando el sonrojo de Anzu que se la llevó al fondo de la clase para que Atem no las oyera.

Anzu- ¿De qué hablas?

Yanira- Pues de eso, que te enseño las cinco lecciones básicas para seducir al Faraón más sexy que tuvo Egipto.

Anzu- ¿Seducir?

Yanira- No hace falta seducirlo, pero es que quedaba bien si lo decía así-a Anzu le cae una gota por la sien.

Anzu- Pero yo... es decir...

Yanira: Mira, Anzu, si no haces algo... tal vez después sea demasiado tarde...

La ojiazul pareció pensárselo un momento, hasta que al fin aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Yanira- ¡¡Sí!!-la chica se apresura para salir de la clase.

Anzu- ¡¡Espera!!¿Cuál es el plan?

Yanira: Hoy, a las 02:00 pm, en el centro comercial de Dominó-diciendo esto, desapareció por la puerta.

Anzu- De acuerdo.

Mientras, el albino mayor pensaba en la pregunta de Ryou¿Qué hacer?…l nunca se había enamorado, ni siquiera en el Antiguo Egipto.

¿Y qué pasará con Anzu y Yanira?¿Lograra la segunda cumplir su objetivo?

Continuará...

* * *

Neka- Bueno, hasta aquí el primero.  
Yamila- Vaya, no te quedó tan mal.  
Neka- Eso espero.  
Yamila- Bueno, hasta la próxima.  
Neka- Y porfita -ojos de cordero degollado- dejen comentarios. 


	2. Chapter 2: Primera lección: Vestuario

Neka- ¡¡Holaaaa!!

Yamila- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Neka- ¡¡Estoy muy contenta!!

Yamila- ¿Ah, si?No me digas, no lo había notado-dice, con sarcasmo.

Neka- Pues sin más dilación, pasemos con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2º: Primera lección/El vestuario.

La menor llegó de forma precipitada al patio, tenía tanta prisa que por poco se pega un trompazo de los buenos. Fue a doblar la esquina cuando chocó sin querer con alguien.

Yanira- ¡Lo siento, iba distraída!

Bakura- Tú siempre vas distraída.

La chica levantó la vista al reconocer aquella voz que sonaba seria y algo burlona, se sonrojó al instante y se apartó un poco de él.

Yanira- L-lo siento mucho, Bakura.

Bakura- No pasa nada.

Ella miró su reloj con distracción.

Yanira- ¡¡Uah, como no me de prisa llegaré tarde!!¡¡Nos vemos, Bakura!!-ella echó a correr de nuevo y desapareció en la al doblar la otra esquina del patio.

Bakura- Adiós...

Atem- ¿A dónde va Yani con tanta prisa?

Bakira- ¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

Atem- Era una pregunta retórica-le dice, soltando un suspiro.-¿Te sientes bien?Has estado toda la mañana muy sensible.

Bakura- No, no me pasa nada.

Atem- ¿Estás seguro?¿No tendrá nada que ver con ella?

Bakura- ... -no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando para el sitio por el cual había corrido la chica, no estaba acostumbrado a decir cosas bonitas, quizás por eso es que a veces ella se ponía triste...

Mientras, con la chica de ojos verdes...

Yanira- Por favor, Yugi, te lo pido, te lo ruego, si quieres me pongo de rodillas-la chica se puso de rodillas, lo que hizo que el chico de cabellos tricolor se sonrojase levemente, para luego cogerla por el brazo y levantarla.

Yugi- No hagas eso.

Yanira- Porfita... +Ojos de perro abandonado debajo de la lluvia+...

Yugi- Vaaale, está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

'''Yanira- Nadie es capaz de resistirse a esa mirada'''

'''Yamila- Qué mala eres'''

'''Yanira- Lo sé, pero todo sea por ayudar a Anzu'''

'''Yamila- Por Ra, la que se va a armar... '''

Yanira- Necesito que traigas a Atem hoy al centro comercial¿podrás?

Yugi- Sí, no veo por qué se negaría a acompañarme. ¿A qué hora quieres que vayamos?

Yanira- Pues... creo que a las 03:00 pm estará bien, así Anzu y yo tendremos tiempo para la primera lección.

Yugi- ¿Primera lección?

Yanira- La primera lección para seducir al Faraón.

Yugi- ¿Seducir?¿Ein?

Yanira- Ja, ja, ja... No te preocupes, tú solo tráelo, no le digas que te lo he pedido yo¿vale?

Yugi- Como quieras, pero...

Yanira- ¿Pero?

Yugi- ¿Podrían venir también Ryou y Bakura?

Yanira- ¿Qué... ?

Yugi- Así será más fácil convencer a Atem para que vaya.

Yanira- B-bueno... supongo que no pasará nada porque vayan ellos dos.

Yugi- De acuerdo. Entonces, nos vemos hoy a las 03:00 pm.

Yanira- Sí. ¡¡Hasta entonces, Yugi!!-la chica se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano y volvió a doblar la esquina para volver con Anzu, que la esperaba al otro lado del patio de recreo.

Yugi- No sé qué es lo que estás tramando, pero creo que lo podremos usar para que Bakura y tú también habléis.

02:00 pm, centro comercial de Dominó...

Anzu- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Ya llega tarde... -la chica se había vestido unas botas de color negras con un poco de tacón, un calcetín alto que sobresalía, un pantalón corto vaquero, una camisa de mangas hasta el codo y por encima del ombligo, unos guantes sin dedos de color rosa claro. Su pelo recogido en una elegante coleta con un coletero rosa.

Yanira- ¡¡Anzuuuu!!

La nombrada se viró al oír que la llamaban, era la ojiverde que venía corriendo hacia ella. Vestía unas botas altas rosa pálido, el calcetín blanco le sobresalía un poco dejándolo a la vista, llevaba también una minifalda de tablas vaquera con un cinto rosa metálico, a juego, una camisa de manga larga, abotonada y con cuello de color blanca con dos rayas rosas, encima una rebeca rosa pálido de tela suave. Su cabello era recogido atrás en una traba que tenía forma de flor de cerezo con un brillo rosa.

Anzu- ¡¡Ya era hora!!

Yanira- Ay, perdón, perdón-la chica intenta recuperar el aliento de semejante corrida.

Anzu- Bueno¿y qué vamos a hacer?

Yanira- Pues, comenzaremos con la primera lección para seducir al Faraón.

Anzu- ¿Puedes dejar de repetir la frace completa?-le pide, levemente sonrojada O//O

Yanira- ¿Hm?Sí, claro.

Anzu- Pues hazlo.

Yanira- Vale-aceptó, a la vez que entraban al centro comercial, se detuvieron en el centro, ya que aún no sabían a dónde ir primero.-Veamos... tenemos que ver a qué tienda vamos primero.

Anzu- ¿Tienda?-alrededor de su cabeza aparecen interrogantes ¿O.O?

Yanira- ¿Eh?Claro, aún no te he dicho en qué consiste la primera lección¿verdad?

Anzu- Obvio.

Yanira: La primera lección es... -Suena el redoble de tambores-... ¡¡Vestuario!!

Anzu- ¿Vestuario?

Yanira- Sí, tenemos que buscarte algo con lo que te veas un poco diferente, así Atem lo notará y no podrá evitar recorrerte con la mirada de arriba a bajo.

Anzu- No seas tan directa¿quieres?

Yanira- Je, je, je... Perdón, perdón.

Empezaron a caminar por las diferentes tiendas, hasta que Yanira reparó en una que había abierto hace poco.

Yanira- ¡¡Aquella!!-cogió a Anzu de la mano y se la llevó, literalmente, volando.

Anzu- P-pero, Yani¿a qué viene tanta prisa?

Yanira- "A que dentro de una hora llegan aquellos cuatro"

Anzu- ¡¡Yani!!

Yanira- No, no es nada importante.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda, Yanira obligó a Anzu a que pasara dentro, ella le miró insegura, pero Yanira solo asintió con la cabeza.

La tienda era muy bonita, y estaba increíblemente iluminada, la chica junto con Anzu escogieron algunos modelos de ropa y la menor la empujó hasta los probadores.

Yanira- Venga, venga.

Anzu- Está bien, como quieras... -la ojiazul entró al probador aún indecisa.

Yanira- "Bueno, todo va según lo pevisto"-miró su reloj-"Las 02:15 pm, si lo pensamos bien aún es pronto... "-ella se quedó pensativa unos instantes.-"¿Por qué habrá querido Yugi invitar a Ryou y Bakura? Bakura... ¡¡No, Yanira, sácatelo de la cabeza!!"-sacudió su cabeza varias veces, hasta que tuvo que parar por que se estaba mareando.

Anzu- Yani...

Yanira- ¿Eh?-la chica miró hacia el probador.

De él salía la mayor, vestía un traje de tiros de color lila claro con flores en blanco. Realmente, pensó la menor, los trajes no estaban hechos para su amiga.

Yanira- Pruébate otro.

Anzu- Vale... -y volvió a entrar.

Pasaron varios intentos hasta que Yanira le diera el visto bueno, el segundo no le había gustado porque hacía a su amiga más gorda, el tercero dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, el cuarto no dejaba que se le viera nada y el quinto porque era negro y no le quedaba nada bien. Pero con el sexto, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Yanira metió la ropa que Anzu había traído puesta en una bolsa para que se fuera con la que habían elegido, cada una pagó una parte de la ropa y luego salieron.

Anzu- ¿Y ya está?¿Esta es la primera lección?

Yanira- Hai, pero ahora llega lo más difícil.

Anzu- ¿El qué?-pregunta temerosa, pues Yanira había puesto una mirada MUY pícara, demasiado para su gusto.

Yanira- La práctica.

Anzu- ¿Práctica?

Yanira- Ajá, deberás presentarte vestida así ante Atem.

'''Yamila- A mi hermano le va a dar algo'''

'''Yanira- Lo sé¿no es genial?'''

'''Yamila- ¿Acaso me lo quieres matar?'''

'''Yanira- Claro que no, es una forma de hablar'''

Anzu- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Yanira- Vamos, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Anzu- Si tú lo dices...

Yanira- Ahora vamos a tomar un helado.

Anzu- Ya decía yo que era raro que no los nombraras...

Yanira- Mis queridos heladitos, lalalala, mis queridos heladitos, lalalala.

Anzu- "A veces se comporta como una cría y otras como una adulta, no hay quien la entienda"

Mientras... con Yugi, Atem, Ryou y Bakura...

Bakura- Aún no entiendo por qué he tenido que venir yo...

Yugi- Ya te lo he dicho, solo quiero ir a tomar un helado-respondió, al divisar de lejos a las dos chicas que

se dirigían precisamente al puesto de helados.

Bakura- ¿Pero en tu capricho por qué me incluyes a mí?

Ryou- Calla, Kura-le da un codazo.-Encima que Yugi ha tenido el gusto de invitarnos, así se lo agradeces.

Bakura- Yo nunca dije que quisiera venir...

Atem- Pero una cosa es cierta¿por qué tanta prisa?

Yugi- Es que han abierto una nueva heladería y dicen que hacen los helados más ricos de Dominó.

Bakura- Menuda tontería...

Atem- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de quejarte?-le espeta, molesto.

Bakura- ¿¡A ti quién te ha pedido opinión, Faraón de pacotilla!?

Atem- ¡¡Deja de gritarme, Ladrón de cuarta!!

Bakura- ¡¡Pero tú eres el que ha empezado a gritar, idiota!!

Atem- ¡¡De eso nada!!

Bakura- ¡¡Que sí!!

Atem- ¡¡Que no!!

Bakura- ¡¡Que sí!!

Atem- ¡¡Que no!!

Ryou- Por el amor de Ra¿es que nunca dejarán de discutir?

Yugi- Por lo que veo no-da un suspiro, a la vez que llegaban a la heladería.-¡¡Mirad, son Anzu y Yani!!

Atem y Bakura- ¿¡Qué!?¿¡Dónde!?-el menor de los tricolor les señaló a las dos chicas que hacían cola para conseguir los helados.

Atem- "Anzu... "

Bakura- "Yanira... "

Yugi y Ryou- ¡¡Eh, chicas!!

Las dos se viraron al oír aquellas voces tan conocidas. Los chicos se dirigieron hacia ellas.

Anzu- Hola, chicos¿qué hacéis por aquí?

Yugi- Veníamos a probar los nuevos helados¿verdad?

Ryou, Bakura y Atem- Sí.

Yanira, que estaba detrás de Anzu en la cola, se apartó, para que vieran cómo estaba vetida Anzu. La reacción de los presentes no tardó en llegar, Yugi y Ryou la miraron asombrados, Atem se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta y miraba a Anzu de arriba a bajo.

La ropa que ambas chicas habían escogido consistía en unas zapatillas blancas con un poco de tacón, unos pantalones dos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla de color crema claro, una camisa de color rosa pálido de manga corta y, encima de esta, había otra que le llegaba hasta los codos de color marrón claro y los botones desabrochados, permitiendo ver la presencia de la camisa rosa.

Yugi- Vaya, Anzu estás...

Atem- ... preciosa...

Anzu- Ah... esto... gr-gracias... -las mejillas de la chica se cubrieron de un intenso color rojo, a la vez que volvía su vista hacia Yanira, que le guiñó un ojo.

Yanira- ¿Qué tal si dejamos que Atem y Anzu nos traigan los helados y nosotros nos vamos a buscar una mesa para seis?

Atem y Anzu- ¿Eh?-ellos se miraron, a la vez que se sonrojaban y desviaban su vista para otro lugar.

Ryou y Yugi- Está bien.

Yanira- El mío de fresa, Anzu.

Ryou- El de Bakura y el mío de platano con chocolate.

Yugi:-Y el mío de vainilla¿vale, Atem?

Atem- Eh... sí, claro.

Yanira- De acuerdo. Vamos a buscar una mesa-pasó por el lado de la mayor y le dijo al oído.-Suerte, Oneechan-luego se fue con los otros tres a buscar una mesa.

¿Qué pasará ahora que Atem y Anzu se han quedado 'solos' en la cola?¿Podrán entablar una conversación coherente?¿Qué es lo que trama Yugi al traer a Bakura?

Continuará...

* * *

Neka: Bien, se acabó el capítulo dos.

Yamila: En este capítulo te has esmerado, por cierto¿cuáles son las cuatro lecciones restantes?

Neka: Si quieres saberlo, lee.

Yamila- Baka-Hikari.

Neka- ¿Qué has dicho?

Yamila: N-no... nada de nada...

Neka- Ah, bueno-la autora pone cara happy.-Ahora quiero darle las gracias a Shadow Noir Wing por su comentario, realmente me puso contenta, y bueno, decirte de que antes de registrarme en Fanfiction yo ya había leído tu historia, pero no dejé comentarios porque yo era persona anónima, de modo que en cuanto pueda paso por allí y te lo dejo. Cuídate y espero que sigas leyendo, y sí, a mí también me gusta el Bakura malo, jejeje, el bueno es Ryou.

Yamila- Hasta la próxima.

Neka- Comentarios, onegai.


	3. Chapter 3: Amor:Helado, Amargo:Pomelo

Neka- ¡¡Konichiwaaaaa!!

Yamila- No sé por qué, pero cuando te pones contenta das miedo.

Neka- ¿Hm?¿Por qué?

Yamila- Pues porque te pones a escribir mucho romanticismo y entonces... también está cuando comes demasiado helado que te pones a decir tonterías...

¡Pum!

Neka- Cállate...

Yamila- Ay... la cabeza me da vueltas...

Neka- Pasemos al capítulo, por favor...

* * *

Capítulo 3º: El amor es tan dulce como el azúcar y tan amargo como el pomelo.

Los chicos encontraron una mesa para seis personas justo al lado de la fuente. Ryou y Yugi se sentaron por la derecha, Bakura se sentó por la izquierda y ella... pues no le quedó más remedio que sentarse al lado de Bakura.

Yanira- "Lo han hecho a posta... "-piensa, mirando a los dos Hikaris que tenían una mirada de santos que en esos momentos no les pegaba nada.-"Por el amor de Isis y Osiris... "

Ryou- Hey, Yani.

Yanira- ¿Hm?

Ryou- ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?-mira a los dos que esperaban en la cola.

Yanira- ¿Yo?Nada¿qué es lo que se supone que debería tramar?-pone cara de santa a la vez que mira para otro lado.

'''Yamila- A ti sí que no te pega esa cara de santa... '''

'''Yanira- Mou, Yamila, se supone que tú deberías estar de mi parte'''

'''Yamila- Y lo estoy, solo digo la verdad'''

'''Yanira- Feh... '''

Yugi- No te hagas la que no sabes nada.

Yanira- No sé de qué me habláis.

Ryou- ¿Estás intentando juntar a Anzu y al Faraón?

Yanira- Quizás.

Yugi y Ryou- Je, je, je... Lo sabíamos.

Yanira- A vosotros sí que no os pegan nada esas caras de santos.

Yugi y Ryou- Je, je, je...

Yanira- ¿Bakura? -llama al chico, que estaba pensativo mirando el agua de la fuente, Yanira lo miró parpadeando varias veces, Yugi y Ryou sonrieron de forma cómplice, sabían perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando el Ladrón.-"Bakura... "

Yugi- Ryou, tengo ganas de ir al baño¿me acompañas?-el de cabellos tricolor le guiña un ojo, de modo que Ryou entiende perfectamente el mensaje.

Ryou- Claro, a decir verdad yo también tengo ganas de ir-él se levanta junto con Yugi.

Yanira- ¿Eh?¿Chicos?

Yugi- No te preocupes, volveremos enseguida, mientras esperadnos aquí.

Yanira- P-pero...

Yugi y Ryou- Volvemos en un minuto-los dos se van más felices que un niño con un caramelo.

Yanira- "Me las van a pagar, o si me las van a pagar... "-la chica los mira con ojos asesinos mientras desaparecen entre la multitud.-Maldita sea... -susurra.

Bakura- Oye, Yanira... -la llama, la chica se vira hacia él, pero el Ladrón seguía mirando la fuente como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo.

Yanira- Dime, Bakura.

Bakura- ¿Qué... qué es... el amor?

La chica se vira completamente hacia él, la sorpresa por tal pregunta se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero aún sin mirarla, Bakura sabía que le había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Yanira- ¿Qué... quieres decir?

Bakura- No voy a repetirlo-el joven tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que ella no pudo ver, ya que él seguía mirando hacia la fuente.

Yanira- Verás, el amor es... es... una magia.

Bakura- ¿Una magia?-esta vez sí que se viró para verla, la chica miraba la mesa como si fuese la cosa más interesante en ese momento, sus manos estaban nerviosamente entrelazadas en su regazo.

Yanira- Sí, es una magia que nace entre dos personas... cuando están muy unidas, y el sentimiento que ha nacido entre ellas se vuelve tan, tan intenso que es casi imposible soportarlo... -el sonrojo que cubría su rostro se vuelve poco a poco más fuerte-... es fácil reconocerlo...

Bakura- ¿Fácil?

Yanira- Porque... cada vez que una persona está enamorada de otra... siente como su corazón late tan rápido que parece que se le va a salir del pecho... es cuando te sientes tan especial estando con la persona amada... y es... cuando no puedes soportar tanto ese sentimiento que tienes que decírselo... y es entonces, cuando esperas de todo corazón... que ese amor sea correspondido...

Bakura- "De modo que es éso... "

Yanira- Pero...

Bakura- ¿Eh?

Yanira- El amor... a veces es tan dulce como el azúcar y otras... tan amargo como el pomelo... porque hay veces... que el amor no es correspondido... y entonces sientes como la tristeza te invade... pero cuando esas cosas ocurren, los amigos están siempre ahí para ayudar y para nunca dejarte solo... -el sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuó más si es que eso era posible, su mirada se había vuelto triste, ya no miraba la mesa, sino a las parejas que paseaban por allí cogidas de la mano.

'''Yamila- Y-Yanira... '''

Bakura- ¿Es eso... el amor?

Yanira- Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso... pero... cada persona interpreta el amor de una forma diferente... dependiendo de la forma en la que lo sienta... y dependiendo de lo bien o lo mal que le vaya en ese aspecto...

Bakura- ¿Y a ti cómo te va?

Yanira- No lo sé.

Bakura- ¿No lo sabes?

Yanira- Pues no, supongo que normal.

Bakura- ¿Cómo alguien no puede saber qué tal le va en el amor?

Yanira- ¿Acaso sabes... como te va a ti... ?-el Ladrón desvía la mirada, estaba confuso... bastante confuso con lo que pasaba en su propio corazón.-Lo sabía.

Bakura- ...

Yanira- ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

Bakura- Para saber... si tú podrías ayudarme a entender...

Yanira- ¿Entender qué?

Bakura- "Lo que causas en mí... "

Yanira- Bakura.

Bakura- No, no es nada.

Yanira- ¿Qué?

Ryou y Yugi- ¡¡Chicos, ya hemos vuelto!!

Yanira- ¿Os habéis caído por la vasija o qué?-los dos sonríen nerviosos.-... +Suspiro+... ¿por qué tardarán tanto aquellos dos?

Mientras, con Atem y Anzu...

Atem- Oye, Anzu...

Anzu- Dime, Atem.

Atem- Yo... es decir... t-tú... -el Faraón toma aire para intentar calmarse.-¿Tú has estado alguna vez... enamorada?

Anzu- ¿Cómo?-la chica parpadea varias veces, un sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

Atem- P-pues eso...

Anzu- Yo... sí he estado enamorada y... debo admitir que aún lo estoy...

Atem- Y, dime¿qué se siente?

Anzu- ¿Al estar enamorada?-él asintió, su rostro también estaba levemente sonrojado, y dicho sonrojo amenazaba con seguir aumentando.-Veamos... es... algo maravilloso...

Atem- ¿Maravilloso?

Anzu- Claro, poseer un sentimiento tan bello y hermoso como lo es el amor, al sentir éso por otra persona... es como... como si empezaras a sentir que necesitas a la persona amada a tu lado... como si necesitaras que ella también sintiera lo mismo por ti... por un lado sientes una tremenda felicidad... como cuando un niño pequeño prueba por primera vez un helado... y por otro... sientes cómo la duda te corroe por dentro...

Atem- ¿Duda?

Anzu- La duda de no saber si esa persona siente lo mismo... la duda y ese temor que empiezan a dañarte por dentro... como cuando te caes y sientes que la herida te escuese...

Atem- A-Anzu...

Heladero- Perdonen¿van a pedir ya?

Anzu- ¿Eh?-la joven voltea para el heladero, dejando a un joven Faraón muy sorprendido por las palabras de la ojiazul.-Déjeme uno de fresa, otro de vainilla, dos de plátano con chocolate... otro de chocolate con vainilla y... Atem¿de qué lo quieres tú?

Atem- ¿Eh?Ah, pues de... creo que de melón estaría bien...

Anzu- Y uno de melón, por favor.

Heladero- Marchando.

Una vez que el heladero se los dio, se las apañaron para que no se les cayeran y divisaron a los demás entre la multitud, sentados en una mesa al lado de la fuente.

Anzu- ¡¡Chicos!!-los dos llegaron hasta ellos.

Yanira- ¡¡Ah!!¡¡Mi querido heladito, lalalala, mi heladitoooo!!-Anzu le tendió el cucurucho con la bola de fresa, y ella lo recibió con estrellitas en los ojos.-¡¡Mi heladito!!-a todos les cae una gota.

Atem, Yugi, Ryou y Anzu- "Esta chica tiene un carácter muy cambiante... "-piensan al unísono, Bakura solo sonríe levemente a la vez que mira como Yanira lamía felizmente su helado de fresa.

Anzu y Atem terminan de repartir los helados a sus respectivos dueños y luego se sientan en los asiento que dan la espalda a la fuente, los cuales eran los únicos que estaban libres, y por lo tanto, estaban juntos.

Yugi- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Anzu y Atem- Había mucha gente en la cola-contestan, a la vez que se enconden de hombros.

Yanira- Y decidme... ¿hablasteis de algo mientras esperabais?-la chica les mira inocentemente a la vez que le daba otra lamida a su helado.

Yugi, Ryou y Bakura- "Ese tono de inocencia no le pega... "

Las mejillas de los dos aludidos se tornaron de un adorable color carmín.

Anzu- Eh... p-pues...

Atem- Estábamos...

Yanira- ¿Y bien?

Atem- Ah... decidiendo el... sabor de nuestros helados¡sí, eso!

Yugi, Ryou, Yanira y Bakura- "Ni lo intentes, Atem, se te ve el plumero"

Anzu- Je, je, je...

Yanira- Bueno, si vosotros lo decís... -le dio otra lamida al helado y no dijo más.

Después de tomarse el helado, Yanira repitió, fueron a la salida, donde se debían despedir hasta el día siguiente.

Yanira- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, chicos.

Anzu- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe a casa?Es muy tarde y algo peligroso para que andes tú sola.

Yanira- Estaré bien, no te preocupes-dicho lo dicho comenzó a andar, pero cuando solo se había alejado unos metros, una mano la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca-¿Eh?-ella se viró, y notó como un pequeño beso era depositado en su mejilla derecha.

Bakura- Gracias-le dijo al oído, a la vez que se separaba de ella y volvía con los demás, dejando a una ojiverde más roja de lo normal.

Continuará...

* * *

Neka- Romanticismo, romanticismo...

Yamila- ¿Ves lo que digo? Es peligroso que comas tanto helado, voy a confiscarlo-hace ademán de ir hacia la cocina, pero cierta chica se cuelga de su brazo.

Neka- ¡¡No, mi heladito, no!!

Yamila- Vale, vale, entonces despide como Dios manda.

Neka- Hai, hasta aquí el...

Yamila- Cuarto capítulo, esperamos comentarios y gracias a Fanny.

Neka- ¡¡Sayonara!!

Yamila- "¿Causará el helado el mismo efecto en todas las personas?"


	4. Chapter 4: Naturalidad y sencillez

Yamila- Aquí traemos el capítulo 4...

Neka- ¡¡Espero que os guste!!¡¡Este es uno de mis favoritos!!

* * *

Capítulo 4º: "Dos lecciones que van cogidas de la mano/Naturalidad y sencillez" 

Esta vez la que se ve en primer plano es a Yanira, la cual, para variar, va corriendo hacia el instituto, segura de que como no se diese prisa llegaría tarde.

Yanira- Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde.

'''Yamila- ¿Y se puede saber qué te ha pasado? Un poco más y no te levantas-el Espíritu del Brazalete apareció a su lado'''

'''Yanira- Anoche estuve pensando en demasiadas cosas y me acosté tarde'''

'''Yamila- ¿Y entre esas cosas... no estará el beso de Bakura?-le pregunta, con una sonrisa que rebosaba picardía'''

'''Yanira- Ya hemos llegado-ignora por completo a la Princesa del Antiguo Egipto'''

'''Yamila- Creo que deberías... pensar un poco también en ti misma'''

Yanira entró con precipitación al salón de 3ºD, su salón, todos sus compañeros la miraron cuando entró.

Yanira- ¿O... ocurre algo?-preguntó, a la vez que recuperaba el aliento.

Miaka- Oye, Yani-una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes se acercó a ella.

Yanira- ¿Qué pasa, Mia?¿Por qué todos me miran como si hubieran visto un fantasma?-le pregunta, notablemente extrañada al ver la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella.

Miaka- Hombre, tampoco es para que... -con una gota dirige su vista a sus compañeros, era verdad, la miraban tal y como la chica había dicho, la gota en su sien se hizo más grande-... o quizás sí.

'''Yamila- ¿Ocurre algo malo?'''

'''Yanira- Eso me gustaría saber a mí'''

Yanira- ¿Qué pasa, Miaka?-volvió a preguntar, ahora de forma más seria.

Miaka- Hace algunos minutos pasó por aquí uno de los hermanos Bakura.

Yanira- ¿Cuál?¿Yami Bakura o Ryou Bakura?

Miaka- ¿Cuál es el que da miedo?

Yanira- Eh... pues... supongo que Yami Bakura... -una gota cayó por su sien derecha.

Miaka- ¿Por qué tendrá un nombre tan raro como Yami?

Yanira- Eh... p-pues... y yo qué sé...

Miaka- Bueno no importa, en general le solemos llamar Bakura, de modo que... fue él el que vino.

Yanira- ¿Sabes para qué?

Miaka- No, solo entró y echó un vistazo a tu mesa, y luego a la ventana que está al lado-le dice, señalando la susodicha ventana.

Yanira- Me buscará para algo-ella desvía la mirada, a la vez que un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.-Pero eso no explica que todos se me hayan quedado mirando.

Miaka- Oye, a mi no me mires, yo no sé cómo actúa la mente de estos chicos-dice, cuando su amiga de ojos verdes la miró de reojo.

Yanira- Ay, lo que digas. ¡¡Eh, ya basta de mirarme, alejad de vuestras mentes cualquier pensamiento obseno!!-les dijo a los chicos, los cuales solo asintieron y dejaron de mirarla, en el momento en el que sonaba la campana.

A la hora del recreo...

Anzu- ¡¡Yaniiiiii!!-la ojiazul llegó al sitio en el que se encontraba su amiga con Yugi y Ryou.

Yanira- ¡¡Anzu, por fin!!

Yugi y Ryou- "Al fin dejará de bombardearnos a preguntas... "

Anzu- ¿Quieres tomar algo en la cafetería?

Yanira- Claro¿por qué no? Nos vemos después, chicos.

Yugi y Ryou- Hai, hai.

Ellas dos se fueron a la cafetería que se encontraba dentro del edificio, se sentaron en una mesa para dos y se pidieron unos bocadillos.

Yanira- Vale, llegó la hora de la segunda y tercera lección.

Anzu- ¿Dos a la vez?

Yanira- Sí, porque estas dos lecciones son MUY especiales.

Anzu- ¿Y cuáles son?-la joven se muestra interesada a la vez que tomaba algo de su coca-cola.

Yanira- Naturalidad y sencillez-a la pobre Anzu poco le faltó para atragantarse con el refresco, la menor no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro.

Anzu- ¿Có... mo?

Yanira- Lo que oyes. Naturalidad, actuar normal, sin sonrojarte y trabarte tanto al hablar con él.

Anzu- Pero eso es...

Yanira- ... casi imposible, lo sé.

Anzu- ¿Y sencillez?

Yanira- Pues... comportarse de forma sencilla, sin usar mucho el 'o sea'-la chica usa el gesto y el tono que solían usar las chicas pijas del instituto cuando lo decían.

Anzu- ¡Sssh.. !Baja la voz, que te van a oír-se lo dice por lo bajo, mirando al grupo de pijas-tiquis miquis que estaban sentadas en la mesa continua a la de ellas.

Yanira- Oh, por el amor de Ra, Anubis y Osiris, es la verdad-añade, con una risita.

Anzu- Ya, pero...

Kikyo- ¡Eh, vosotras!-las dos chicas se dan la vuelta al oír como una de las pijas, las llamaban.-¿Qué estáis murmurando?

Yanira- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

Kikyo- Recuerda con quién estás hablando.

Yanira- Con la mayor pija, doña tiquis miquis del mundo.

Kikyo- ¡Oye!

Yanira- Perdona, pero decir lo que opino de alguien no es delito, sin embargo, meterse en las conversaciones de los demás por simplemente ser una metiche... no será un delito, pero sí una falta de respeto que demuestra que tienes muy poca dignidad.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó la cafetería por algunos segundos, hasta que un minuto más tarde...

Kikyo- ¿¡Pero qué te has creído!?

'''Yamila- Tiene efecto retardado'''

'''Yanira- Y que lo digas'''

Yanira- ¿Es que te lo tengo que escrib... ?-no siguió hablando porque Anzu le tapó la boca con una mano.

Anzu- Eh... disculpadla... es que h-ha comido... demasiado helado y eso le sube la estima... je, je, je... -cogió a su amiga y se la llevó de allí.

Una vez fuera de la cafetería..

Yanira- ¿No podías haberte inventado una excusa mejor?

Anzu- Lo siento, no todos los días mi mejor amiga se enfrenta a una de las chicas más populares del instituto.

Yanira- Como si la popularidad lo fuera todo... -dice, mirando para otro lado.

Anzu- En fin, no creo que haya más problemas con respecto a ese asunto.

Yanira- Cierto, la he dejado calladita-dice, pensando en el tiempo que tardó en responder.- Bueno¿vamos a seguir con las cinco lecciones para seducir al Faraón más sexy que tuvo Egipto?

Anzu- Amiga, eres de lo que no hay-le dice, volviendo a sonrojarse.

'''Yamila- Sí, es que ella es única'''

'''Yanira- Menudo apoyo que eres, Princesa'''

'''Yamila- Es que YO soy lo más'''

'''Yanira- Modestia a parte¿no?'''

Yanira- Veamos, como iba diciendo, la sencillez es no hablar como...

Anzu- Sí, esa parte ya me ha quedado bastante clara-su amiga solo ríe notablemente divertida.-Hay que ver en los líos que me meto desde que te conozco.

Yanira- Je, je, je...

Anzu- Vale, ya sé de qué va la parte teórica, pero... ¿cómo se puede llevar a la práctica algo así?

Yanira- Ya te lo he dicho, tienes que dejar de tartamudear cuando hablas con él y de sonrojarte.

Anzu- Me parece que ambas cosas son imposibles...

Yanira- No, mira-se pone delante de ella.-Imagina que yo soy Atem.

Anzu- ¿Cómo? Yani, está bien desear grandes cosas, pero tampoco te pases.

Yanira- No, no es imposible, mira-se señala el pelo.-Imagina que mi pelo es negro, rojo, rubio y violeta, y que lo tengo parado hacia arriba como si me hubiese alcanzado un rayo...

Anzu- ¡¡Oyeee!!

Yanira- Ja, ja, ja... Vale, vale... Ja, ja, ja... Era una broma-ahora se señala los ojos-Y también que tengo los ojos del color más raro que el mundo haya conocido, violetas, y la forma de los ojos a lo Egipcio...

Anzu- ¡¡Yani!!

Yanira- Je, je, je... gomen, gomen... no he podido resistirme...

Anzu- Perversa. ¿Algo más?

Yanira- No, venga, ahora en serio. Piensa que yo soy ese chico de penetrante y bellos ojos violetas que te tiene loca y que cada vez que se acerca a ti hace que tu corazón bata contra tus costillas...

Anzu- Yanira...

Yanira- Ok, ok... e intenta decirme qué es lo que sientes por él como si yo fuera él.

Anzu- Etto... me he perdido...

Yanira- Ah... quizás me he liado un poquito.

'''Yamila- ¿Solo un poquito? Oye¿y qué es eso de que mi hermano tiene el pelo parado?'''

'''Yanira- Ay, ya... he dicho que era una broma'''

'''Yamila- Malvada'''

'''Yanira- Lo sé, lo heredé de ti'''

'''Yamila- Que seas mi reencarnación no quiere decir que... '''

Anzu- ¿Hablando con Yamila?

Yanira- ¿Eh? Ah, sí¿cómo lo has sabido?

Anzu- Porque te has quedado callada y no has seguido con tus bromas.

Yanira- Buu... Continuemos, quiero que me digas lo que le dirías a Atem en el momento de declararte como si yo fuera él.

Anzu- ¿Qué... ?Pero...

Yanira- Venga.

Anzu- E-está bien... -se viró hacia la chica, e intentó por todos los medios, imaginar que Yanira era Atem, cosa que le resultaba bastante difícil.-Esto... A-Atem, yo... quería... quería...

Yanira- Más confianza.

Anzu- Yo... qu-quería decirte que... ¡¡Atem, yo quería decirte que... !!

Atem- ¿Qué, Anzu?

Anzu- Pues que yo... -la chica calló al instante, y tanto ella como la menor se dieron la vuelta, allí estaba el mayor de cabellos tricolor-A... At... Atem... -su rostro se volvió tan rojo que parecía que le estuviera haciendo competencia al tomate.

Bakura- ¿Ocurre algo, Faraón?-el albino apareció detrás de él, con lo que la chica menor también obtuvo su dosis de color carmín en sus mejillas.-Hola.

Yanira- Bu-buenos d... días-a la chica le fue imposible evitar que el recuerdo del beso de ayer le llegara a su mente.

Atem- Bueno¿qué es eso que querías decirme, Anzu?-le pregunta, ingenuamente.

Anzu- Eh... y-yo... esto...

Yanira- No es nada, tan solo hablábamos de que tienes el pelo parado.

Atem- ¡¡Oye!!-la menor sale corriendo, sabiendo ya la reacción del Faraón.-¡¡Yanira Shôma, vuelve aquí!!

Yanira- ¡¡Cógeme si puedes, ya que sé que cuando me dices así más me vale buscar un buen escondite!!-ella sale corriendo al patio seguida de Atem.

Continuará...

* * *

Neka- Hasta aquí este capítulo. 

Yamila- Siempre haces que mi hermano salga corriendo, pobrecito.

Neka- Me gusta verlo correr, además, nunca la alcanza.

Yamila- Sí, Yanira-chan es muy rápida.

Neka- Sí-la chica se mete en la boca otra cucharada de helado.

Yamila- Oye¿cómo es posible que no se te acabe?

Neka- Tengo el congelador lleno.

Yamila- Eso me pasa por preguntar...

Neka- Bueno, quiero agradecer a todo el mundo sus comentarios... -se mete otra cucharada en la boca.

Yamila- Deja de comer o engordarás.

Neka- Tengo una particularidad, y es que, aunque coma, no engordo.

Yamila- Argh... eres imposible.

Neka- Lo sé.

Yamila- En fin, adiós a todos.

Neka- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAYONARAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Yamila- "¿No es lo que yo digo? Se pone eufórica cuando come helado en exceso"

**RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS...**

**Sadow Noir Wing:**

**-Neka- **No te preocupes, te aseguro que habrá besos, pero eso será cuando se acaben las lecciones para seducir a nuestro querido Faraón.

-**Yamila-** Por cierto, gracias por contestar a mi gran duda, porque ya pensaba que el mundo se había puesto patas arriba.

-**Neka-** Pero si mi heladito es lo más bueno que hay TT-TT

-**Yamila-** Comentarios aparte -.-U

**-Neka-** Je, je, je... ¡¡A mí también me pareció divertido imaginarme a Kura preguntando algo así!!

**-Yamila-** Has dejado su dignidad por los suelos.

**-Atem-** Que va...

**-Neka-** ... si se veía adorable.

**-Neka y Yamila-** ¡¡Atem!!

**-Atem-** Hola¿qué tal?

**-Neka-** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-Atem-** ¿Yo?Ayudar a contestar reviews.

**-Neka-** ¿Ah, si?

**-Atem-** Sui, queremos darte las gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad es que ya no hay mucha gente aficionada a esta pareja y por eso nos alegra tanto recibir un comentario.

**-Neka, Yamila y Atem-** Cuídate y sigue leyendo onegai.

**Reiko Navi-san:**

**-Neka-** Es que soy rapidísima actualizando.

**-Yamila-** Mentira, lo que pasa es que ya tenía cuatro capítulos escritos.

**-Neka-** Yami, eres mala.

**-Yamila-** Solo digo la verdad.

**-Neka-** Y con respecto a lo de seducir a nuestro Faraón y a nuestro Ladrón... no creo que haga falta montar una pandilla...

**-Bakura-** Nop, solo hace falta ser una belleza...

**-Neka-** ¿Y tú de dónde sales?

**-Bakura-** ¿Yo?Aquí para molestar.

**-Yamila-** Por una vez en tu vida deberías hacer algo de provecho...

**-Bakura-** ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

**-Neka-** Chicos, por favor, estamos contestando un reviews...

**-Yamila y Bakura-** ¿¡Y qué!?

**-Neka-** "Y qué no, Ikea"... yo solo decía.

**-Yamila y Bakura-** ¡¡Pues no digas!!

**-Neka-** Bueno... Adiós Reiko-chan, cuídate y gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusión y sentimientos

Neka- Aquí estamos otra vez, y hoy tenemos una visita.

Atem- Hola.

Yamila- Konichiwa, hermano¿qué tal estás?

Atem- Bien...

Neka- No pareces muy convencido.

Atem- Estás haciendo que soy muy ingenuo.

Neka y Yamila- ¿Acaso no lo eres?

Atem- Eh...

Neka- Yamila¿te acuerdas cuando intentó encender la televisión y por muy poquito nos quedamos sin ella?

Yamila- Verdad, verdad.

Neka- Y aquella vez que fuimos al parque de atracciones, se montó en la montaña rusa y faltó muy poco para que intentara preguntarnos cómo se había inventado la máquina de vapor.

Yamila- Cierto, nos hizo tantas preguntas. Primero: qué era la montaña rusa, segunda: qué eran unos raíles, tercero: cómo es posible que se mantenga en el aire, cuarto: cómo es que...

Atem- ¡¡Vale, ya está!!

Bakura- Cierto, pero yo a eso lo llamaría ignorancia.

Atem- ¿Ladrón?

Yamila- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Bakura- ¿Yo?Visitar a mi nena.

Neka- ¡¡Kuraaa!!-se le cuelga del brazo.

Yamila- Presentemos el siguiente capítulo-con una vena en su frente al ver que aquellos dos se iban a poner cursis.

Atem- Sí, será lo mejor.

Yamila- Adelante, siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 5º: "Cuando la confusión se apodera de los sentimientos... "

Yanira cayó derrotada, Atem tenía demasiada persistencia.

Atem- ¡¡Te cogí!!-el chico aparece a su lado y la coge del brazo antes de que se le escape.

Yanira- ¡¡No, no, no, no!!¡¡Suelta, suelta, suelta!!-grita, pataleando tan rápidamente que se veían muchos pies y brazos a la vez, ya sabéis, al estilo anime.

Atem- De eso nada, pequeñaja-le revuelve el pelo a la vez que ella reía por las cosquillas, hacía mucho que Atem no jugueteaba de esa forma con ella.

Yanira- Oye, Oniichan.

Atem- ¿Hm?-paró de revolverle el pelo, la chica se sentó y se acomodó el pelo.

Yanira- Estos días has estado muy raro¿te sientes bien?

Atem- ¿Qué... ?Ah, sí... estoy... genial...

Yanira- Sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme, Atem, recuerda quién fue mi antepasada.

Atem- Para mi desgracia, Yamila y tú sois muy parecida.

Yanira- ¿A que si?-dice, completamente orgullosa de su parecido con la Princesa del Antiguo Egipto.

Atem- "¿Por qué estará tan orgullosa?"

Yanira- Bueno, dime qué es lo que te ocurre.

Atem- Yo... verás, resulta que...

Yanira- ... te gusta una chica y no sabes cómo decírselo-Atem se vira para ella sorprendido.-No me mires así, recuerda con quién estás hablando.

Atem- ¿Y... qué pasa... si es cierto lo que tú dices?

Yanira- Nada, estar enamorado no es ningún pecado.

Atem- Pero es que... no sé qué hacer...

Yanira- Sigue a tu corazón.

Atem- Eso es lo que siempre le digo a Yugi.

Yanira- La diferencia, Faraón, es que NO estamos hablando de Yugi, hablamos de TI.

Atem- Lo sé.

Yanira- ¿Y por qué no eres capaz de decírselo?

Atem- Porque tengo... tengo...

Yanira- ¿Miedo?-él asintió.

Atem- ... al... rechazo...

Yanira- Yo pienso que deberías hacer algo.

Atem- ¿Algo?

Yanira- ¿Qué pasaría si de repente llega algún chico y te la quita?¿O si a lo mejor le gustas y se cansa de esperarte?¿Y si decide mudarse y no la vuelves a ver?

A Atem le sale una gota, en vez de animarlo... le estaba desanimando.

'''Yamila- Yani, me lo vas a deprimir'''

'''Yanira- A ver si así se da prisa de una vez'''

'''Yamila- Tienes una manera muy rara de juntar a dos personas'''

Yanira- ¡¡Ya lo tengo!!-el Faraón a su lado pegó un brinco, la chica había conseguido sobresaltarlo.

Atem- ¿Qué es lo que tienes exactamente?

Yanira- ¿Por qué no le pides una cita?

Atem- ¿Una cita?

Yanira- Sí, ya sabes: ir al cine, salir a cenar, dar un paseo por el parque (aquí no hay playa)... En resumen, pasar una tarde JUNTOS.

Atem- S-supongo que podría intentarlo...

Yanira- ¡¡Así se habla!!¡¡Debes declararte a Anzu de una buena vez!!

Atem- Sí, bueno... espera, no recuerdo haberte dicho que la chica de la cual estoy enamorado es Anzu... -la mira desconfiado.

Yanira- Llámalo poder femenino o sexto sentido-la joven le guiña un ojo.

Atem- "A veces creo que puede leer los pensamientos... "

Anzu- ¡¡Yaniiii, Ateeeem!!-la joven ojiazul aparece por la puerta, seguida del peliblanco.-¡Os hemos estado buscando!¿Dónde os habíais metido?

Yanira- Eh... ¿aquí?

Anzu- ¡¡Eso ya lo vemos!!-la chica se calma al ver la cara de su amiga.-A ver... Bakura y yo estábamos preocupados porque no os encontrábamos...

Bakura- ...

Atem- Vaya, Ladrón¿no dices nada?-se levanta y va junto a él.

Bakura- Cállate, estúpido Faraón.

Yanira y Anzu- Por todos los Dioses, ya empiezan... -niegan negativamente al ver que aquellos dos volvían a entablar una discusión.

Rin, riin, riiin, riiiin, riiiiin, riiiiiin...

Yanira y Anzu- "La campana... "-miran a los dos chicos.-Eh, vosotros dos, vamos que ya ha tocado la campana-ambas los cogen de los brazos y se los llevan.

Yanira se despide de ellos al llegar a su clase, y los otros tres siguen su camino hasta el aula correspondiente.

En ese momento les tocaba clase de lengua, Bakura miró aburrido hacia la ventana, el profesor no hacía más que regañarlos por montar tanto alboroto después del recreo. Es entonces, cuando viene a su mente la conversación que tuvo con Anzu cuando el Faraón fue detrás de la ojiverde.

Flashback...

Bakura observó como aquellos dos desaparecían en dirección al patio, fue entonces cuando Anzu se acercó a él.

Anzu- Dime, Bakura¿quieres... decirle algo?-le pregunta, refiriéndose a la ojiverde.

Bakura- Me... gustaría, pero... no creo que sea lo adecuado.

Anzu- ¿Por qué?

Bakura- Y si... ella no...

Anzu- Hay veces en la vida en la que tienes que arriesgarte.

Bakura- Eso ya lo sé¿acaso se te olvida con quién estás hablando?

Anzu- Ah, sí... con el saboteador del Antiguo Egipto más incensato del mundo, y que una vez se le ocurrió la estupenda idea de entrar a robar en la tumba del padre del Faraón... hmm... sí, sé perfectamente con quién hablo.

Bakura- Era un L-a-d-r-ó-n, además... también tuve mis días de gloria¿sabes?

Anzu- ¿Cuáles?¿Aquellos en los que conseguías robar en el mercado?

Un silencio sepulcral reinó entre los dos, en ese momento aparece la bola de paja que sale siempre en las pelis del oeste.

Bakura- Dejemos mi trabajo de lado¿quieres?

Anzu- Pues entonces, dime por qué razón no quieres decirle lo que sientes.

Bakura- La primera es que... por primera vez en mi vida... siento... miedo... -admite, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, mirando molesto hacia la cafetería.

Anzu- ¿Y la segunda?

Bakura- Que en el caso de que ella no sintiera lo mismo... no me gustaría... perder su amistad...

Anzu- Para haber sido un saboteador en el pasado...

Bakura- ¡¡Que era un Ladrón!!

Anzu- ... eres un chico inseguro como cualquier otro-termina, ignorando las palabras de él.-Esa inseguridad, prueba que realmente estás enamorado de ella, personalmente... creo que debes decírselo cuanto antes.

Bakura- Ni que fuera tan fácil.

Anzu- Pues debes hacerlo, a no ser que prefieras perderla para siempre, o que ella se vaya del brazo de otro tipo, o quizás lo que deseas es que deje de hablarte...

Bakura- Por el amor de Ra, tú sí que sabes dar ánimos.

Anzu- Lo sé, es algo que me viene de familia.

Bakura- "No lo ha captado"-piensa, con una leve gota.

Anzu- Bueno, me parece que será mejor que vayamos a buscarlos-opina, estirándose.-Está a punto de tocar.

Bakura- Sí, vamos, o si no nos caerá una buena bronca a todos.

Anzu- Sí, vamos-lo coge de la mano y se lo lleva hacia el patio, siguiendo la ruta que anteriormente tomaron los otros dos.

Fin del Flashback...

El Ladrón dio un profundo suspiro, aquello era demasiado para él, sabía que tenía que decírselo pronto, pero... Miró de nuevo al profesor, el cual seguía echándoles la bronca.

Bakura- "Tanto darnos prisa... para que al final nos cayera un broncón de todas formas"

Continuará...

* * *

Neka- Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo.

Yamila- Ya era hora de que lo terminaras.

Neka- Perdona, pero aquí la que escribe soy YO, y como una estudiante normal de instituto yo también tengo que ir a clase, hacer los deberes y aprobar los exámenes.

Atem- Resumiendo, que apenas tienes tiempo para escribir.

Neka- Exacto... ¡¡Buaaaa, odio la escuela!!

Bakura- Sí, yo también. Toda esta semana me has tenido completamente olvidado.

Neka- ¡¡Lo siento, Kura, no volverá a pasar!!-lo vuelve a abrazar.

Yamila- Argh... -con una gran vena y echando humo.

Atem- Vamos, hermana, cálmate...

Seto- Oye, yo quiero hacer una queja-el dragón Azul aparece.

Yanira- ¡¡Hola tropaaaaa!!

Neka- Hola, Yani-chan.

Seto- ¿¡POR QUÉ ME IGNORAS!?

Neka- Perdón¿decías?

Seto- He estado revizando el guión, y no me veo por ninguna parte-sacude en la mano el libreto de la obra.

Yamila- ¿Tienes alguna queja sobre MI guión?

Seto- ¡¡SÍ!!¿¡CUÁNDO APARESCO!?

Yamila- ¡¡PUES... eh... etto... trae eso para acá!!-le arrebata de las manos el libreto.-A ver... dónde apareces... -pasa el capítulo 1, y el 2, y el 3, y el 4, y el 5, y el 6... -Creo que aquí-le enseña una página.

Seto- ¿¡TAN TARDE!?

Yamila- Te fastidias, ricachón.

Seto- ¿¡PERO QUÉ.. !?-y a empezar con la pelea.

Yanira- Ne, Neka-neechan¿por qué discuten?

Neka- Por la poca participación de Seto.

Yanira- Aaah...

Bakura- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Yanira- Bueno... como hemos acabado la actuación de hoy... me preguntaba... si querías ir... a comer a la cafetería de enfrente... o///o

Bakura- Eh... esto... Claro¿por qué no?¡¡Nos vemos!!

Neka- ¡¡Tienes que estar aquí para contestar los reviews!!

Bakura- ¡¡Que sí!!-coge a Yanira y se va del plató-teatro.

Atem- Parece que el amor va más allá del teatro...

Neka- ... sí, y de mi historia...

Neka y Atem- ¿Dónde está Anzu?

Yamila- Tenía que salir.

Neka- Pues vamos a contestar ya a los comentarios.

Yamila y Atem- ¡¡Hai!!

Seto- Hmp.

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS...**

**Shadow Noir Wing:**

**-Neka-** ¿Dónde está Bakura?

**-Atem-** ¿Almorzando con Yani-chan?

**-Neka-** ¡¡ESO YA LO SÉ!!¡¡PERO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ PARA PODER CONTES... !!

**-Bakura-** ¡¡Llegué!!

**-Neka-** Ya era hora.

**-Bakura-** Gomen, Neka-chan, es que me entretuve.

**-Yanira-** Sumimazen, fue culpa mía.

**-Neka-** No importa, Yani-chan-saca una libretita donde están apuntados los reviews.-Bien, Shadow Noir Wing, también llamada Fanny... ¡¡Muchas gracias por comentar!!

**-Yamila-** Es cierto que Anzu posee esas dos lecciones, pero como es algo natural en ella había que sacarlo a relucir.

**-Atem-** Es tan linda cuando se sonroja...

**-Bakura-** Cuidado que babeas, Faraón.

**-Atem-** Calla.

**-Neka-** Hm, se me olvidaba... -mira a los dos del Antiguo Egipto.-¡¡Un abrazo para Atem!!-lo abraza de repente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cuando lo suelta se vuelve para Bakura.-¡¡Muack!!¡¡Y un beso enorme para Bakura!!-exclama, soltándolo y dejándolo medio shockeado.

**-Bakura-** ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?

**-Neka-** Es de parte de Fanny-chan.

**-Yamila-** Jijijiji.

**-Bakura-** ¿Tú de qué te ríes?

**-Yamila-** Jujuju, de nada, hombre, de nada.

**-Atem-** Bueno, Fanny, gracias por tus comentarios, esperamos que sigas leyendo.

**-Neka y Yanira-** ¡¡Chao, cuídate, amiga!!

**Reiko Navi-san:**

**-Neka- **Venga, Seto, porfaaaaa...

**-Seto-** Vale, pero que sea rápido.

**-Neka-** Arigato Gozaimasu. Bueno, Reiko-chan, me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia y de que nos sigas leyendo, realmente me pone contenta saber que no escribo tan mal como CIERTA PERSONA-mirando a Seto-me hace creer.

**-Seto-** Oh, cállate.

**-Bakura-** ¿Necesitas ayuda con él?

**-Neka-** No, pero gracias Kura.

**-Bakura-** Bueno, la obra va viento en popa, y la verdad es que no sé yo si Anzu podrá ser exactamente... natural... porque hasta en los ensayos se sonroja...

**-Neka-** Las chicas somos sensibles, y cuando alguien nos gusta nuestro cuerpo actúa solo.

**-Bakura**- Eso se malinterpreta.

**-Neka-** No seas mal pensado, lo decía en el buen sentido.

**-Bakura-** Y con respecto a lo de hacer un medio tiempo lo dudo, esta chica escribiendo es una fiera ¬¬

**-Neka-** Lo que ocurre es que como se acabaron los exámenes pues... tengo más tiempo libre.

**-Seto-** Sí, sí, tenemos que continuar con las actuaciones de modo que cuídate Reiko, gracias por leer y sigue leyendo. Chao y gracias.

**-Neka y Bakura-** "Este sí que es un insensible"


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Es difícil pedir una cita?

Neka- Muy bien, como hoy no tengo que estudiar (¡¡Vivaaa!!)... ejem... aquí traigo el otro capítulo.

Yamila- Oye¿dónde están Atem y Bakura?

Neka: Creo que Bakura dijo algo de ir a buscar un basoka para acabar con el Faraón porque no dejaba de molestarlo...

Yamila- Ah, vale.

Neka- Oye, Yamila.

Yamila- ¿Hm?

Neka- ¿Qué es un basoka?

... (Silencio sepulcral)

Neka- Hey, dime, dime, dime, dime.

Yamila- ¿Y tú eres escritora? Esto es increíble.

Neka- Dime que es, dime, dime, dimeeeeeeee...

Yamila- Sí, sí, sí, cuando los cerdos vuelen.

(En ese momento aparece Gulinburske El cerdo volador que tiene Frey en Matantei Loki Ragnarok)

Yamila- ¡¡0.0!!

Neka- Mira, ha pasado un cerdo volando.

Frey- ¡¡Vuelve aquí Gulinburske!!-pasa Frey detrás del cerdo.

Yamila- El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Neka- Dime, dime, dimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Yamila- ... -.-U

* * *

Capítulo 6º: La cita/¿Cómo de complicado puede ser pedir una cita a una chica que no para quieta ni un momento? 

Al día siguiente... (Yo y mi gran sentido del tiempo)

Yanira, Ryou y Yugi le habían dado ánimos, Bakura tan solo lo había mirado con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que en cierto modo le enfadó. Buscó al motivo de su nerviosismo en el aula, pero no estaba.

Atem- "Qué raro... ella siempre es una de las primeras en llegar... "

Mitsuomi- ¿Ocurre algo, Atem?-uno de sus compañeros aparece por la puerta.

Atem- Mitsuomi¿has visto a Anzu?

Mitsuomi- Ah, creo que ha ido a la sala de audiciones-puso su maleta sobre la mesa y, cuando volvió a mirar para el Faraón, lo único que vio fue una nube de polbo a lo anime y un lejano gracias.-Eh... d-de nada... supongo...

En la sala de grabaciones (que estaba al otro lado del instituto... )

Atem- Perdonad¿está Anzu?-pregunta, abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

Miaka- Vaya, Atem , buenos días-se vira hacia él, con una gran pila de cintas de video y audio en las manos e intentando no perder el equilibrio.-No, no está, se ha ido para el club de pintura.

Atem- Vale, gracias-cierra la puerta de la misma forma que la abrió, es decir, de un tirón, lo que provoca un leve temblor y, por consiguiente, que la pila de cintas se caiga de las manos de Miaka.

Miaka- Nooo, es la tercera vez hoy... TT.TT

Seguimos a Atem que se dirige al club de pintura...

Atem- Pintura, pintura, pintura... -de repente aparece un cartel que dice:

((Club de pintura por aquí))

Atem- ¿De dónde diablos salió ese cartel? o.oU-sin esperar a obtener respuesta sigue la dirección que le indicaba la flecha-Es extraño, pero no me quejo.

Mientras él se iba, de detrás del cartel salen...

Yanira- ¡¡Ay, por poco no llegamos a ayudarle!!

Yugi y Ryou- Atem no tiene ni la más remota idea de dónde se encuentran los clubs.

Yanira- Debería apuntarse a alguno, así no tendríamos que ayudarle a conseguir su cita.

Bakura- Una pregunta¿por qué he tenido que venir con vosotros?

Yanira, Ryou y Yugi- ¿Acaso tenías algo mejor que hacer?

Bakura- Pues... ahora mismo podía estar sobando, molestando al enano, planeando diabólicas estrategias para molestar al Faraón o... gastar bromas en los pasillos.

Yanira, Ryou y Yugi- 0.0, no te quejes y ayuda, así haces algo de provecho.

Bakura- ¿¡Estáis insinuando que me paso el día haciendo el vago!?

Yanira, Ryou y Yugi- ¡¡Guooo!!¿Cómo lo has sabido?-miran al Ladrón sorprendidos.

Bakura- Argh... olvidadlo-con una gota.

Yanira, Ryou y Yugi- Vale .

Bakura- "Ellos tan felices... "

15 minutos más tarde...

Atem apareció por la puerta del club de pintura, jadeando, pues había tenido que salir de un edificio para meterse en el segundo, bajar cuatro pares de escaleras de diez escalones cada una, para luego entrar en un laberinto de pasillos y hallar la tan ansiada puerta al final del pasillo (claro, todo eso después de perderse unas cuantas veces).

Atem- Por... f... favor... de-decidme que Anzu está aquí.

Shinji- La verdad es que hace tan solo un minuto se encontraba aquí.

Atem- "Tengo la sensación de que no quiero oír lo que va a decir a continuación."

Shinji- Creo que podrás encontrarla en el gimnasio Nº3.

Atem- ¿¡QUE!?¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS HACE AHÍ!?

Shinji- Pues... si no me equivoco, ella es la encargada de hacer los horarios con los clubs de deportes.

Atem- Siento que el mundo se me cae encima...

Shinji- ¿Eh?

Atem vuelve a salir corriendo, suspira al encontrarse de nuevo delante de aquel laberinto de pasillos.

Atem- ¿Pero cómo pueden llegar aquí todos los días sin perderse?-se pregunta exasperado a sí mismo cuando empieza a correr por los pasillos.

10 minutos después...

Atem- Bueno, al menos esta vez he tardado menos. Veamos... el gimnasio Nº3 es el que se encuentra el la parte de atrás del primer edificio, y yo estoy en el segundo en la parte de alante... TT.TT... -podemos ver al Faraón corriendo otra vez.

(Yamila- ¿Y por qué no camina?/Neka- Porque yo quiero que corra/Yamila- Mejor no hubiera preguntado... )

Atem- Ay... si sigo corriendo así me moriré antes de poder decirle tan siquiera una palabra...

Para su suerte, llega al gimnasio Nº3 enseguida, y cuando entra, ve que los clubes ya están entrenando, cada uno en su cancha correespondiente.

Edward- ¿Buscas a Anzu?-el capitán del equipo de baloncesto se acercó a él.

Atem- ¿No eres tú el enano al que siempre molesta Bakura?

Edward¡¡EH, TÚ!!¿¡A QUIEN DIABLOS LE DICES QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NECESITAS UNA LUPA DE ALTA CALIDAD PARA VERLO, EH!?

Atem- Eh... yo... "¿Realmente he dicho todo eso?"... p-perdona, jejeje... fue sin querer...

Edward- No importa-vuelve a su actitud normal.

Atem- Ed, por lo que más quieras, dime que Anzu aún no se ha ido-le pregunta, completamente esperanzado.

Edward- Eh, ah... pues no.

Atem sintió como si una gran rioca se le cayese encima, aplastándolo.

Atem- A ver... -intentando mantener la paciencia-... ¿dónde está ahora?

Edward- En el club de biología.

Atem- ¿¡PERO A CUÁNTOS CLUBS ESTÁ APUNTADA ESTA CHICA!?

Edward- Pues... creo que a unos seis.

Atem- Argh... ¡¡¡COMO SEA!!!¡¡ME VOY A BUSCARLA!!-sale del gimnasio.

De detrás de algunos materiales salen nuestros amigos de los carteles.

Yanira- Muchas gracias, Ed.

Edward- No hay de qué.

Ryou- El pobre llega tarde a todos sitios.

Yugi- Y eso que se está pegando la carrera de su vida.

Edward- Si pedirle una cita a una chica es tan complicado... me parece que esperaré unos cuantos años más antes de hacerlo.

Bakura- Lo que pasa es que ese estúpido es un lento.

¡¡PUM!!Zape para el Ladrón.

Bakura- ¡¡Ryou!!!¿¡POR QUE HAS HECHO ESO!?

Ryou: Cállate.

Yanira- Eh... nosotros nos vamos¿vale?Nos vemos luego en clase, Ed-ella le sonríe.

Edward- Claro-él le responde al gesto con un leve rubor, cosa que hace que el Ladrón se 'cele' un poco.

Bakura- Argh... ¡¡Vámonos!!-coge a Yanira de la mano y la saca del gimnasio seguido por los otros dos, Edward se queda con cara de ¿O.O?

Llegando al aula de biología que se encuentra en un cuarto que da a la azotea del segundo edificio...

Atem- Me parece que a este paso voy a tener que dejar de ir a entrenar con el equipo de fútbol durante una temporada para recuperarme de éstoooooooo... -el chico, por cosas de la vida o malas jugadas de la casualidad, tropezó con una losa del suelo que estaba salida, y calló al suelo de cara.-Ay, ay, ay... eso me dolió...

Anzu- ¿Atem?-al oír aquella angélica voz que lo llamaba, levantó la cara del piso de un tirón.

Atem- ¡¡Anzu, por fin!!-el joven se leventa del suelo y se acerca a ella.

Anzu- ¿Te encuentras bien?-señala el rostro del joven completamente rojo por semejante golpe.

Atem- Sí... t.te he estado buscando.

Anzu- ¿Hm?¿Para?

Atem- P-pues... verás yo...

Detrás de unos de los múltiples carteles se encontraban los mismos del otro cartel y del gimnasio...

'''Yamila- No deberíais espiarlos'''

'''Yanira- Oh, cuanto tiempo sin verte'''

'''Yamila- Tenía sueño'''

Bakura- No entiendo tan siquiera por qué razón tengo que estar aquí...

Ryou- 'Calla, o nos descubrirán-tapándole la boca con una mano.'

Volviendo con la parejita...

Anzu- ¿Si?

Atem- Yo... verás, yo... "Ánimo, Atem , con todo lo que has pasado para llegar hasta aquí¿te vas a trabar ahora?"... Anzu, yo... -por su mente pasa todo lo que le había pasado.

Detrás del cartel...

Yanira- 'Me harté, voy a echarle una mano'

Yugi- '¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-la chica sonríe malévolamente.-"¿Qué le estará pasando por la cabeza?"'

Yanira se agacha, luego se vuelve a incorporar, saca la mano por uno de los lados del cartel y, con su estupenda puntería (en ese momento todos estaban rezando para que no fallara, porque es malísima para lanzar), le acertó a Atem en la cabeza.

Atem- ¡¡Queríasabersitegustaríasalirestesábadoconmigo!!-suelta, a la velocidad del rayo las palabras que se le habían atascado en la garganta.

Detrás del cartel...

Todos tenían caras de anonamiento total, mientras que Yanira tenía una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella.

Volviendo con la pareja...

Anzu- ¿Eh?-ella parpadea.-Pues... claro, Atem, será un placer.

Atem- ¿En serio?-ella asiente.-Menos mal, jajaja.

Detrás del cartel...

Yanira, Ryou y Yugi- ¡¡BIEN!!-se toman de las manos y saltan, claro que eso conlleva a que el cartel se caiga con un gran ¡Plof!

Bakura- Ya la fastidiaron...

Atem y Anzu los miran sorprendidos sin entender la presencia de ellos allí, hasta que se les enciende la bombilla.

Atem y Anzu- ¿Y vosotros qué hacíais ahí?

Yanira- Eh... jejeje... -la chica se acerca a coger el zapato que había usado para darle a Atem.

Ryou- N-nosotros nos vamos ya...

Yanira, Ryou y Yugi- ¡¡Aaaahhhh!!-salen corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Atem y Anzu- ¡¡¡VENID AQUÍ!!!-y ellos, como bien lógico es, salen corriendo detrás de ellos.

Bakura- Ay, por Ra...

Continuará...

* * *

Neka- Anda va, Yamila, dime... 

Yamila- Que no, pregúntaselo al Ladrón cuando llegue.

Aparece Bakura por la puerta.

Neka- ¡¡KURAAAA!!

Bakura- ¿A qué viene semejante recibimiento?

Yamila- Bakura, ten cuidado con lo que le dices.

Bakura- ¿Ein?-sin entender nada.

Neka- Kura, dime qué es un basoka.

Bakura- ¿Cómo?-se le agrandan los ojos como platos O.O!!

Neka- Pues eso, dímeloooo, porfa... por alguna razón que desconosco Yamila no me lo quiere decir.

Bakura- ¿Qué tal si despides y otro día hablamos?-le sugiere, sudando la gota gorda.

Neka- ¡¡Vale!!¡¡Nos vemos otro díaaaaaaaaa!!¡¡Y leed porfa, y dejad comentarios!!

Yamila- '¿Qué piensas responderle?'

Bakura- 'Y yo qué sé, ya me inventaré algo'

Neka- ¿De qué habláis en susurros vosotros dos?

Yamila y Bakura- ¡¡No, de nada!!

Neka- Ah, vale.

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS (fuaaah, como me gusta hacer esto XD)...**

**Shadow Noir Wing:**

**-Neka- **Gracias por tus ideas sobre la cita, y aquí tenemos el esperado capítulo sobre la petición de la cita XD.

**-Yamila-** Esperado para ti, la gente quiere el capítulo final, baka.

**-Neka-** Ya, pero no hay chapter final sin desarrollo¿no?

**-Yamila-** Supongo... -pensando-...

**-Atem-** Por cierto, gracias por la enciclopedia me ha venido muy bien para poner verde al Ladrón... -ríe malévolamente-...

**-Neka-** Atem, creo que ver la Maldición de Tutankamon te ha afectado un poco-dándole palmadas en la espalda.

**-Yanira-** Ne, Neka-chan, como ya hermos terminado de rodar el capítulo... ¿podemos ir a comer al buffet?

-**Neka-** Sí, iros... ¿alguien ha visto a Seto?

**-Yanira-** Se quedó dormido mientras rodábamos tiene que estar en el sillón.

**-Neka-** Entonces después le doy el beso de parte de Fanny-chan...

**-Atem-** ¡¡Muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo -Susurrando-... aunque Neka nos hace trabajar mucho, pídele que nos haga un aumento de sueldo, andaaaa -ojos de cordero degollado-... ¡¡Cuídate mucho!!¡¡Buena Semana Santa!!

**Reiko Navi-san:**

**-Neka-** Mi querida Reiko-chan... ¡¡estoy disfrutando a tope de las vacas de Semana Santa!!¡¡Y espero de todo corazón que tú también -!!

**-Yamila-** Fíjate tú si está disfrutando o no, que desde el viernes pasado a las 02:00 pm (que es cuando sale del instituto) ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer toda esta semana.

**-Neka-** Por cierto... -mira a Seto de forma asesina-... le debes una disculpa a Reiko-chan... ¬¬

**-Seto-** Antes muerto que disculparme.

**-Neka-** Argh... eres un ricachón creído y presentuoso...

**-Seto-** Y a mucha honra.

**-Yamila-** Por cierto, con la duda de cuando va a salir ESTE +mira a Seto que pasa de ella un kilo+ me parece que es en el ocho cuando hace su GRAAAN -sarcasmo- aparición.

**-Neka-** Y en cuanto a la acción entre parejas, dentro de poco va a haber, es solo que hay que hacer capítulos de relleno para explicar lo de las lecciones TT-TT

**-Yamila-** Pero pro lo general todo esta bien, jujuju.

**-Neka-** Tú estás feliz porque escribiste el guión.

**-Yamila-** O.O ¿Tanto se nota?

**-Todos los del staff-** ¡¡Sí!!

**-Yamila-** Jejeje.

**-Neka-** Bueno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyéndonos. ¡¡Feliz Semana Santaaaaaaa!!


	7. Chapter 7: La cuarta lección

Neka- ¡¡Konichiwaaa!!¿Qué tal estáis?

Yamila- Imagino que no tan locos como tú.

Neka- Piérdete.

Yamila- "Hoy está muy subtectible... "

Bakura- 'Eso ha sido porque no le hemos querido decir lo del basoka'

Yamila- 'Bueno, yo no tengo culpa de que no se tragara lo del rollito de primavera'

Bakura- 'Sí ha sido culpa tuya. ¿A quién se le ocurre decir que un basoka es una nueva especie de rollito de primavera?'

Yamila- 'Pues... '

Bakura- 'Es ingenua, pero no tonta¿sabes?'

Yamila- 'Calla, tú siempre estás de su lado'

Bakura- 'Pues sí'

Neka- En fin, ya que esos dos están muy ocupados hablando de Ra sabrá qué, yo diré... ¡¡Adelante capítulo!!

* * *

Capítulo 7º: La cuarta lección/Preparando la cita. 

Yanira y Anzu se encontraban en la biblioteca, ya había acabado la persecución de vida o muerte.

Yanira- Así que la cita será el sábado... -dice pensativa, se le estaban ocurriendo un mogollón de trastradas para hacerles ese día.-"Porque no pienso perderme esa cita por nada del mundo"

'''Yamila- Pero mira que eres cotilla'''

'''Yanira- Eh, no todos los dóas se declaran tus mejores amigos'''

'''Yamila- Esa excusa no es muy buena que digamos'''

Anzu- Pues sí. Por cierto, Yani¿cuál es la cuarta lección?

Yanira- Ah... pues...

Anzu- ¿Si? Dime.

Yanira- Hacer caso a las advertencias y los consejos de tu maestra-dice, completamente triunfal.

Anzu- O sea... a ti.

Yanira- Oui, madam.

Anzu- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza?

Yanira- Etto... nada, nada... ¿cómo crees?

Anzu- No sé, pero la cara que has puesto... en fin, no importa.

Yanira- Je, je, je...

Anzu- Bueno, y dime¿cuál va a ser tu primer consejo?

Yanira- Ni se te ocurra llevar algo blanco ese día.

Anzu- ¿Hm?¿Por qué?

Yanira- Ah... pues porque... s-se ensucia muy rápido, sí, eso... je, je, je...

Anzu- Eh... vale, entonces llevaré algo azul...

Yanira- Eso quedará genial con tus ojos.

Anzu- Lo sé.

Yanira- Y mira, otro consejo de tu maestra, pero sobretodo amiga.

Anzu- ¿Hm?

Yanira- Sé... tú misma... y no olvides, todas las lecciones aprendidas hasta ahora¿vale?-la joven se levanta de la mesa en la que estaba.

Anzu- ¿Eh? Espera¿a dónde vas?

Yanira- No te preocupes, tengo algo que hacer-le dice, antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Anzu- V-vale.

La ojiverde sale de la biblioteca a toda prisa una vez que sabe que Anzu no la ve, y baja hasta el primer piso. Su mirada estaba perdida, y una sonrisa demasiado pícara asomaba en su rostro.

Yanira- Tengo una idea-sonríe maliciosamente.

Yamila aparece a su lado negando con la cabeza.

'''Yamila- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido esta vez?-le pregunta el espíritu del brazalete a su Hikari, la cual, se encontraba tramando un plan y no había escuchado la pregunta de ella-Ay... '''

'''Yanira- ¡¡¡Voy a necesitar la ayuda de un montador de monopatín experto!!!'''

'''Yamila- El único patinador experto-haciendo comillas con los dedos-que conoces es Bakura'''

'''Yanira- Lo sé, lo que quiere decir que... '''

'''Yamila- ... vas a tener que pedírselo personalmente'''

'''Yanira- Vaya... -a la chica le aparece un aura negra alrededor'''

'''Yamila- ¡¡Kyaaaa!!¿Qué es éso?'''

'''Yanira- Por Ra, casi no hablo con él y ahora voy a tener que hacerlo para pedirle una cosa tan mezquina-dice, agachada en un rincón y haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo índice'''

'''Yamila- ¿Mezquina?- ¬.¬U'''

'''Yanira- Ay... Osiris e Isis, amparadme...'''

'''Yamila- ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?'''

'''Yanira- Ya lo verás-se pone de pie de un salto.-¡¡Venga, ánimo, solo es un pequeño favor!!'''

'''Yamila- ¿Por qué se ha puesto tan contenta de repente?'''

Yanira- ¡¡BAKURA!!-la joven sale en busca del Ladrón.

'''Yamila- ¡¡Eh, eh, espérameeee!!'''

La menor doble la esquina, y claro, para variar, vuelve a tropezar con alguien.

Yanira- ¡¡L-lo siento mucho, disculpe... !!

Bakura- Está claro, nosotros estamos detinados a vernos a encontrazos.

Yanira- ¡¡Kura!!¡¡Te estaba buscando!!

Bakura- "¿Kura?¿Desde cuándo ella me llama así?Aunque... debo admitir que no me molesta". ¿Para?

Yanira- ¡¡Necesito que me hagas un favor!!

Bakura- ¿Favor?-repite, sin entender.

Atem- ¿Ocurre algo?

Yanira- ¿A-Atem?"Se supone que estos dos casi no se soportan¿por qué siempre me los encuentro juntos?"

Atem- ¿De qué favor hablas?

Yanira- Eh... pues y-yo... verás... necesito que Bakura... eh... etto...

Atem- Ah, es algo íntimo.

Yanira y Bakura- ¿¡Qué!?

Atem- En ese caso os dejo solos.

Yanira- Espera... no malinterpretes...

Atem- No he malinterpretado nada.

Yanira y Bakura- ¿Ah, no?

Atem- Bueno, os dejo para que habléis de vuestros sentimientos-dijo, a la vez que se iba.

¡Pum! Zapato contra la cabeza de Atem proveniente de la chica de cabellos castaños que estaba más roja que un semáforo.

Atem- ¡¡Hasta después!!-se va con una tirita en la coronilla.

Yanira- Yo me lo cargo... -murmura, con los ojos clavados en la figura del Faraón que se alejaba.

Pasaron unos segundos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

Bakura- Y... ¿de qué se trata?

Yanira- ¿Ah?¿el qué?-volviendo brutalmente a la realidad.

Bakura- Pues... el favor ¬¬

Yanira- ¡Ah, es cierto!-al Ladrón le cae una gota u.uU-Tú eres experto en el monopatín¿cierto?

Bakura- Por ahora no me he matado con él.

Yanira- Perfecto¿podrías venir el sábado por la tarde al parque principal?

Bakura- ¿Para?

Yanira- Ya lo verás-pasó de su cara tímida a una increíblemente maliciosa, hasta el Ladrón se asustó.

Bakura- Oye, no me irás a hacer caer¿verdad?

Yanira- ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?-con cara de niña inocente.

Bakura- Claro que no, es solo que... esa cara que has puesto...

Yanira- Es mi cara de siempre.

Bakura- "De eso nada"

Yanira- Ahora tengo que irme, pero antes... -se pone un poco de puntillas y besa la mejilla de Bakura, luego le dice suavemente al oido.-Muchas gracias-se separa de él con un rubor y se aleja del lugar.

Bakura- De... de nada... -un gran sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

Atem- ¿Que?¿Ha habido suerte?

Bakura- ¡¡Atem!!-pega un brinco al ver cómo el Faraón aparecía a su lado de la nada.

Atem- Je, je, je...

Bakura- ¿Por qué te ríes así?

Atem- ¿No le has dicho nada?

Bakura- ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Atem- Es verdad, si se lo hubieras dicho ahora estaríais acameralitos.

Bakura- Calla, baka, te recuerdo que tú tampoco se lo has dicho aún.

Atem- Je, je, je... es que... bueno...

Bakura- Patético.

Atem- Mira quién habló.

Bakura- ¿Se lo piensas decir en la cita?

Atem- Tengo intención.

Bakura- En fin.

Los dos se dirigieron al patio, cada uno con un hervidero en su propia cabeza.

Continuará...

* * *

Neka- Ya está acabado. 

Yamila- ¿Vas a volver a tardar?

Neka- Intentaré hacerlo más rápido ahora que tengo una semana completa de vacaciones.

Yamila- Es verdad, tienes toda la semana santa.

Neka- Sí... ¡¡¡¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Yamila- "Vaya, está eufórica"

Neka- ¡¡Hasta la próxima, y comentarios onegai!!

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS...**

**Shadow Noir Wing:**

**-Neka- **Je, je, je... me alegro de que te gustase este capítulo y ver a nuestro Faraón corriendo... ju, ju, ju...

**-Atem-** Tú te ríes, como no tuviste que correr de allí para acá en el estudio...

**-Neka-** Mejor calla, que en tu corrida te cargastes dos de las cámaras ¬¬

**-Atem-** No es culpa mía, tropecé con los dichosos cables u.uU

**-Neka-** +Suspiro+...

**-Bakura-** Por cierto, gracias por los chocolates, aunque los recibí con retraso ¬¬ -mirando de reojo a la autora.

**-Neka-** Culpa tuya por no venir a responder los comentarios...

**-Atem-** ¡¡Mira, mira, mira!!

**-Neka-** ¿¡Qué!?-pegando un brinco.

**-Atem-** Fanny-chan está de acuerdo conmigo, tienes que darnos un aumento, nos haces trabajar mucho.

**-Neka-** Con que un aumento... el dinero con el que os pago sale de los reviews, de modo que ya sabéis qué hacer.

**-Atem y Bakura-** ¡¡Onegai, Fanny-chan, síguenos leyendo y comentando!!¡¡Sayonara, cuídate!!

**Reiko Navi-san:**

**-Neka-** Te compadezco amiga, yo también tengo un examen al volver de semana santa...

**-Seto-** ¿Y que haces que no estudias?Tienes que aprenderte todos los ríos, las cordilleras, los valles y las cedenas montañosas del mundo.

**-Neka-** TT.TT

**-Bakura-** ¡¡Eh, ricachón, deja a mi nena tranquila!!

**-Seto-** Hmp.

**-Neka-** Reiko-chan, es demasiado buena... mira que no guardarte rencor... aunque estoy segura que si tuviera que soportarte ocho horas al día como lo hago yo cambiaría de opinión... ¡¡Oye, Atem!!

**-Atem-** ¿Hm?-dejando de mirar su enciclopedia querida del alma.

**-Neka-** ¿Por qué no entrenas para las Olimpiadas? Reiko-chan tiene razón, con lo que te hago correr en la obra...

**-Atem-** ... -el Faraón se pone azul.-¡¡No, no, no!!¡¡Prefiero seguir concentrándome en la obra, gracias!!

**-Neka-** Como quieras.

**-Atem-** +Suspiro+... "Por qué poquito -.-"

**-Neka-** ¡¡Atención todos!!-los protagonistas de la obra/fanfic se vuelven hacia ella.-¡¡Reiko-chan les manda saludos!!

**-Atem, Bakura, Yugi, Ryou, Yanira, Yamila y Anzu-** ¡¡Arigatou gozaimasu!!

**-Seto-** Hmp.

**-Neka-** Bueno, Reiko-chan, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡¡Adiós y cuídate!!


	8. Chapter 8: El comienzo de la cita

Neka- Aquí está el otro capítulo.

Yamila- ¿Y cuál es ahora tu excusa?

Neka- Calla, voy con prisa.

* * *

Capítulo 8º: El comienzo de la cita/Paseo. 

Sábado por la mañana, una chica ojiazul esperaba pacientemente la llegada de cierto cierto tricolor delante de la fuente. Mientras, un poco más alejada para que Anzu no la viera, se encontraba la otra castaña, caminaba completamente impaciente de un lado a otro bajo la mirada de algunos paseantes que la miraban como si estuviese loca.

Yanira- Como venga Atem antes que él... juro que me lo cargo-era la frase que se repetía constantemente, y claro, a su cabeza vino la imagen del albino Ladrón, últimamente le daba demasiadas vueltas a ese sentimiento que surgía cuando lo tenía cerca.-"Acabaré volviéndome loca... "

'''Yamila- ¿Sabes?Creo que deberías aprender tú misma de tus propias lecciones'''

'''Yanira- ¿De qué hablas?'''

'''Yamila- Pues de que estás ayudando a Anzu a tener más confianza en sí misma gracias a eso de las lecciones, pero... creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo'''

'''Yanira- Ya hemos hablado de ésto antes, Yamila, y te he dicho y te sigo diciendo que estás equivocada'''

'''Yamila- ¿Sabes que el primer paso para superar un amor es aceptarlo'''

'''Yanira- No es así-... ¬¬... -es con miedo, el primer paso para superar un MIEDO es aceptarlo'''

'''Yamila- Lo que sea-la Princesa puso los ojos en blanco al oírla.-Tan solo debes admitir que estás enamorada de él y va que chuta'''

Yanira- ¡¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE NADIEEEEEEE!!- grita la joven de repente y, como estaba supuestamente sola, todos los de alrededor de ella se le quedaron mirando.-Ah... yo... esto... je, je, je... -se escabulló entre unos matorrales y suspiró con alivio, sus impulsos a veces eran embarazosos.

Bakura- ¿De quién dices que no estás enamorada?-esa voz hizo que pegara un brinco del puro susto, y se viró, delante de ella estaba el hermoso albino con un monopatín bajo el brazo.

Yanira- Yo... esto... je, je, je... n.nU

Bakura- No deberías dejar que esa Princesa te altere-le revuelve el pelo a la vez que hablaba.

Yanira- Mou, Kura... no me despeluces...

Bakura- Ya es la segunda vez que me llamas como Ryou.

Yanira- ¿Eh? Ah... esto, lo siento-sus mejillas se encendieron.

Bakura- No importa, me gusta que me digas así... -dijo distraído mientras miraba a la ojiazul esperar en la fuente.

Yanira- ¿Qué... ?

Bakura- Mira, ya llegó el Faraón fanfarrón pomposo.

¡¡PUM!!Zape para Bakura.

Yanira- Se te están pegando las manías de Seeeto...

Bakura- Mi cabeza... .

Mientras, delante de la fuente...

Anzu vestía una falda vaquera hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias blancas y una camisa azul de cuello sin mangas.

La chica estaba que no cabía en sí de los nervios, y miraba la fuente con distracción, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que su amado Faraón llegaba por detrás y...

Atem- ¡¡BU!!-la cogió por la cintura a la vez que gritaba, por lo que Anzu dejó escapar un pequeño grito y se dio la vuelta sobresaltada.

Anzu- A-Atem... -logró articular, a la vez que recobraba el aliento.

El tricolor iba vestido con unos pantalones negros ajustados (como los de la serie), llevaba además una camisa blanca de botones y cuellos, con los dos primeros y últimos botones desabrochados, al igual que los dos botones de cada manga, una especie de corbata roja desajustada sobre la camisa y una chaqueta colgando del hombro.

(Club de fans de Atem- +Suspiro+... Ayyyy, pero qué sexy es... /Neka- ¿Y a éstas quién las dejó entrar?/Yamila- Lo siento, la puerta no aguantaba más/Neka- No puede ser... /Bakura- ¿Quieres que ponga orden?/Neka- No, que después el Faraón se queda sin club de fans/Bakura- ¿No insinuarás que soy un sádico ¬¬?/Neka- No, pero te las puedes cargar/Yamila- Es lo mismo u.uU)

Atem- ¿Ocurre algo?-la mira sin entender su anonadamiento.

Anzu- N-no... nada, nada-moviendo la cabeza de forma frenética.

Atem- ¿He llegado muy tarde?

Anzu- ¿Eh? No, en realidad yo también acabo de llegar hace poco.

Atem- ¿Y a dónde te apetece ir primero?

Anzu- Hmm... -pensando-... pues... ¿qué tal si damos un paseo?

Atem- De acuerdo, de paso pensamos qué película vemos¿vale?-sonriendo de una forma que derretiría a cualquiera.

(Club de fans de Atem- +Suspiro+... ay... cómo no le vamos a querer/Neka- Ra, dame paciencia-una vena palpita peligrosamente en la sien de la autora/Yamila- Tranquila, Neka, recuerda que son humanas... )

Anzu- E-está bien.

Atem- Pues vamos-le ofrece su brazo y ella lo toma completamente roja.

Mientras, detrás de los matorrales...

Yanira- Mira, mira, ya se mueven-tirando de la manga del Ladrón.

Bakura- Ya lo veo ya-miró a su lado a la joven completamente eufórica.-Oye, te recuerdo que aún no me has dicho qué es lo que quieres que haga con el monopatín.

Yanira- No te preocupes, te lo diré antes de que la cita termine O.

Bakura- Eh... claro, como digas.

Yanira- ¡¡Y ahora vamos o los perderemos!!-lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó, literalmente, volando.

Unos cuantos minutos después se podía ver al albino y a la castaña ocultándose detrás de un periódico y la pareja protagonista iba delante hablando animadamente de temas diversos. Hasta que sacaron el tema de la película.

Atem- ¿Y cuál te gustaría ver?

Anzu- Pues... -mientras miraba la cartelera del cine-... hay una que quiero ver desde hace tiempo, pero te aburrirías...

Atem- ¿Una película romántica?

Anzu- Ajá, por eso... creo que ésta está muy bien y es adecuada... -Atem miró el nombre de la película que la chica señalaba 'El Ladrón de Tumbas'

Atem- Vaya... -sonríe maliciosamente-... me pregunto si el ladrón se parecerá a cierto Ladrón que yo me sé...

Un poquito más atrás...

Bakura- ¿¡Pero qué diablos se cree ese Faraón!?-el Ladrón luchaba por librarse del agarre de la joven a su lado y saltar sobre el Faraón.

Yanira- Vaya... ¿te sientes aludido?-le preguntó de forma bastante traviesa.

Bakura- Calla-deja de intentar safarce para mirar a la joven que seguía con aquellas sonrisa en los labios.-"Como no deje de sonreír así,,, no voy a ser responsable de mis actos... Está demasiado adorable"

Yanira- Mira, ahora se dirigen al cine¿vamos a ver nosotros la peli también?¡¡¡Onegaaaaai!!!-puso cara de cordero degollado.

Bakura- "Maldita sea, con esa cara es aún más linda... " Vale, vale. Venga, vamos-la cogió de la mano y se la llevó siguiendo los pasos de los otros dos.

Mientras, con los otros...

Atem- Hmm... no sé por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que algo no va bien...

Anzu- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Atem- ¿Eh? Ah, pues... ¿no sientes como si nos estuviesen siguiendo?

Anzu- Ah... -se detuvo un momento y miró a todos lados, no vio a nadie¿la razón? Bakura se apoyaba de espaldas en el tronco del árbol y abrazaba a Yanira por la cintura, completamente pegada a él, y ambos rezando para que no los cataran.-Lo cierto es que no... -ambos suspiraron aliviados detrás del árbol.

Atem- Serán imaginaciones mías...

Anzu- Serán¿estás preocupado por algo?

Atem- "Pues claro que sí, mujer¿es que no se nota que estoy locamente enamorado de ti?"... No, nada, estoy bien... n.n

Anzu- ¿En serio?-arquea una ceja completamente desconfiada.

Atem- Que sí, que sí. Venga, vamos a comprar las entradas... u.uU

Anzu- P-pero, Atem... -tarde, su amado ya estaba comprando las entradas.

Suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo lo mucho que palpitaba su corazón cuando él estaba cerca, lo mucho que sus mejillas se encendían cuando él le sonreía... lo mucho... que le quería.

Continuará...

* * *

Neka- Siento mucho la tardanza. 

Yamila- Es que es una floja.

¡¡PUM!! Ya sabemos de sobra lo que significa esta onomatopeya.

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS...**

**Shadow Noir Wing:**

**-Neka-** ¡¡Holaaaaaaa, my friend, alegro mucho de verte!!

**-Yanira-** Neka-chan, Fanny-chan quiere más acción entre Bakura y yo O///O

**-Neka-** Tranquila, que la habrá.

**-Yanira-** O////O

**-Neka-** Y con respecto a Atem... ¿de verdad crees que soy muy dura con él? Hmm... es uno de mis personajes favoritos, la verdad.

**-Atem-** Pues si tratas así a uno de tus favoritos¿cómo tratarás a los que te caen de la patada?

**-Neka-** Mejor no respondo a eso, estropeador de cámaras, que les debes no se cuántos miles al estudio.

**-Atem-** TT.TT me voy a quedar pobre.

**-Neka-** Tú procura no romper nada más y va que chuta.

**-Atem-** ¡¡De acuerdo!!

**-Anzu-** ¡¡Atem!!¿Puedes venir a ayudarme a preparar el guión del próximo capítulo?

**-Atem-** ¡¡Claro!!¿Me disculpas?

**-Neka-** Adelante, romeo.

**-Atem-** ¡¡Enseguida estoy contigo, Anzu!!-y se va.

**-Neka-** A ver si eso de que el amor mueve montañas va a ser verdad... Por cierto, Fanny-chan, claro que me encantaría hacer un fic contigo... aunque tengo un pequeño problemita O///O

**-Seto-** No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Es solo que la señorita dobe no sabe cómo se hace una historia entre dos personas.

**-Neka-** ¡¡No soy dobe, es solo que soy nueva en esto aún y no me las apaño sola!!

**-Seto-** Como sea.

**-Neka-** Te agradecería si me explicas como se hace, es que soy algo torpe para estas cosas, jejeje. Y claro que acepto tu oferta con gusto. ¡¡Cuídate, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!!

**Reiko Navi-san:**

**-Neka- **¡¡Hola, amiga!!

**-Anzu-** Esta vez yo contesto el review contigo, así Seto no fastidia y Raiko-chan no se molesta.

**-Neka-** Gracias, Anzu, no sé qué haría sin vosotras.

**-Anzu-** Jejeje.

**-Neka-** Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y tienes razón mis exámenes no son tan complicados, el inglés no es exactamente mi asignatura favorita, y encima ahora tengo que aprenderme el pasado de los verbos irregulares y todo el vocabulario de deportes, y para colmo de males la sustituta que tengo (porque el bueno de mi profe se puso malito TT.TT) es una bruja... da un miedo cuando se enfada... TT.TT...

**-Yamila-** Y es verdad, en este capítulo Yani-chan le pidió una cita mediante una pequeña indirecta.

**-Anzu-** Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello, para ambos era un 'favor'

**-Neka-** Y lo de Atem y Kura también es cierto, parece que no se soportan, pero después me los encuentro siempre juntos, discutiendo pero juntos, como hoy que estaban discutiendo sobre quién va a tener más protagonismo en el próximo capítulo... A propósito, Seto no sale en el capítulo 8, sale en el 9, jejejeje... es que tuve un mal error de cálculo, jujuju.

**-Yamila-** Como se nota de que no tienes ganas de que salga ¬¬

**-Neka-** ¿Yo?¿Ganas? Para nada, si después se va a estar pavoneando de sus grandes dotes de actor por todo el estudio.

**-Yamila y Anzu-** n.nU

**-Neka-** Y con respecto a lo del basoka, es cierto que no sabía que era, jejeje, aunque cueste creerlo lo he oído montón de veces y aún así no lo relacionaba con un arma u.uU. Y también es verdad que mi hermano no me quiso decir lo que era cuando se lo pregunté, en vez de explicármelo me dijo: 'Ay, hermanita querida, aún eres una renacuaja'

**-Yamila-** Tu hermano sabe lo que hace.

**-Neka-** ¿Por qué dices eso? ¬¬

**-Yamila-** No, por nada, jejeje "Es solo que ahora que sabe lo que es seguro que se compra una para que trabajemos con más ganas" Qué problemático u.uU

**-Anzu-** ¿El qué es problemático?

**-Yamila-** No, nada.

**-Joey-** ¡¡Perdonen!!¿Está Neka?-aparece Joey con ropa de cartero y una gran mochila llena de cartas y paquetes.

**-Anzu-** Pero, Joey¿qué haces?

**-Joey-** Es mi nuevo trabajo, hasta que me contraten para un nuevo fic, jejeje.

**-Anzu-** n.nU

**-Joey-** Volviendo a mi trabajo¿dónde está Neka?

**-Neka-** ¡¡Presentee!!

**-Joey-** Toma, esto es de parte de Reiko Navi-san.

**-Neka-** ¡¡Chocolate, que rico TT.TT!!

**-Yamila-** Hacía tiempo que no lo probaba.

**-Joey-** ¿Y eso?

**-Neka-** Yugi y Ryou se comieron todos los que habían en el buffet.

**-Joey-** Con razón.

**-Neka-** Bueno, Reiko-chan, muchas gracias por los chopolates, espero que te cuides muuucho y que nos sigas leyendo.

**-Yamila-** No sabes cuánto la animan tus reviews.

**-Neka-** Jejeje¡¡sayonara!!


	9. Chapter 9: Sesión de cine

Neka- ¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Yamila- Eres una gritona-destaponándose los oídos.

Neka- Cierra el pico, baka.

Yamila- Vale, vale... uff, qué rara está.

Neka- ¡¡En este capítulo contaremos con la presencia especial de un personaje muy querido por algunos!!... no para mí, pero bueno...

Yamila- ¿No será quién yo me estoy imaginando?

Neka- Y yo qué se a quién te estás imaginando¿tengo cara de adivina?

Yamila- Era una pregunta retórica.

Neka- ¿Ah, si?

Yamila- Seee...

Neka- Como sea.

* * *

Capítulo 9º: Sesión de cine/Dragón blanco de ojos azules. 

Bien, nuestros protagonistas se internan en el cine, Anzu del brazo de Atem buscando la sala correspondiente y Yanira y Bakura detrás de ellos a lo espía para no ser vistos, hasta que por no mirar por donde andaban, se chocan con alguien.

Yanira- Uaahh, gomen nasai, no miraba por dónde iba.

Seto- Eso ya se ve.

Yanira- ¿Hm?-alza la vista.-¡¡Kaiba-sama!!

Seto- ¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí?-mirándolos de mala gana.

Bakura- Kaiba, hacemos lo que va cualquiera a hacer a un cine ¬¬

Seto- No sé ni para qué pregunté-desviando la mirada.

Bakura- Más bien dinos qué hace un ricachón antipático como tú en un lugar como éste.

Seto- Realmente no te interesa, pero te lo diré: estoy aquí para comprar este cine y que pase a formar parte de las multitudes de empresas que posee la Kaiba Corp.

Bakura- Pero qué chulito eres ¬¬

Yanira- n.nU

Seto- Te aseguro que no tengo por qué escucharte. Por cierto¿estáis de... cita?-un color carmín cubre las mejillas de ambos jóvenes, lo que hace que Kaiba sonría maliciosamente.-Ya veo, ya veo. Pues nada, Bakura, procura no aburrirla.

Bakura- ¡¡PERO QUE DICES, IDIOTAAA!!-Kaiba ya se había ido.

¡PUM!

Bakura- Au... TT.TT

Yanira- No chilles que nos vas a delatar. A propósito, o nos damos prisa o no llegamos para ver el principio de la peli.

Bakura- Sí, sí-esta vez es él el que se lleva a la joven volando hacia la sala.

Pues bien, Anzu y Atem se habían desviado un poco del camino hacia la sala de la película y se encontraban pidiendo palomitas y refrescos.

Atem- Que sí.

Anzu- Que no.

Atem- Que sí.

Anzu- Que no.

Dependienta- Chicos, es para hoy.

Anzu- Yo pago lo mío.

Atem- Que no, yo te invité a salir y yo debo pagar.

Anzu- Que n... -pero en un despiste de los suyos, Atem ya le había dado el dinero a la dependienta.-Jo, Atem, no es justoooo... -haciendo un puchero.

Atem- Ya te lo he dicho, yo te he invitado y yo pago.

Anzu- La próxima vez pagaré yo.

Atem- ¿Habrá una próxima?-le pregunta, mientras le pasa las palomitas y el refresco de la joven.

Anzu- B-bueno... si... si tú quieres... -la joven se sonroja al ver que había dicho eso en voz alta.

Atem- Sabes que me encantará.

Seto- ¿El qué te encantará?

Los dos se viran de sopetón al reconocer a la persona que había hablado, claro que Anzu no cuenta con que su cuenco de palomitas está hasta los topes y... por lógica aplastante al darse la vuelta con tanta rapidez... pues...

Anzu- ¡¡Uahhhh, gomen gomen gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiii!!-la chica hace exageradas reverencias delante de un Kaiba lleno hasta abajo de palomitas con mantequillas.

Atem- Hpmf... je, je, je... ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!!

Seto- ¡¡CALLATE, FARAON DE PACOTILLAAAAA!!

Atem- L-lo siento, p-pero es que tienes una pinta taaaaaan graciosa-intentando aguantarse la risa.

Seto- Maldita sea... -mientras se limpiaba/quitaba las palomitas de encima.

Dependienta- ¡¡No se preocupe, sr. Kaiba, ya lo recogo yo!!-la mujer aparece con una escoba y los ojos en forma de corazón.

Atem y Anzu- "Vaya, triunfa allá a donde va"

Seto- Como sea¿vosotros dos también estáis de cita?

Atem y Anzu- P-pues... -enrojeciendo hasta las puntas del pelo-... ¿cómo que también?

Seto- "¿Hm?¿No saben que están aquellos dos aquí?"... Ah, claro, ya entiendo-empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Atem- Espera¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

Seto- Si no eres inteligente no es culpa mía, pelo parado.

Atem- ¡¡MI PELO ES ASI DESDE SIEMPREEEEEEEE!!

Anzu- Atem, ya no te oye, se ha ido-señalando el coche de Kaiba que se ponía en marcha y se largaba a toda velocidad.

Atem- No importa... vamos ya o nos perderemos la película-cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela.

Anzu- ¡¡Ya, ya voy, no seas apurado!!

Mientras, en la sala de la película...

Yanira- Vaya... -observando que la sala está completamente vacía.

Bakura- Me parece que a Anzu no se le da bien elegir películas... u.uU

Yanira- Todo el mundo se equivoca. Aún no han llegado, vamos a sentarnos al final-y echa a correr escaleras arriba.

Bakura- Ay, por el amor de Ra... ¿cómo llegué a enamorarme de semejante torbellino?

Yanira- ¡¡¡Bakuraaaa, aquí hay unos sitios fantásticos!!!

Bakura- Sí, sí, ya voy-subiendo tras los pasos de la menor y, al llegar, se sienta a su lado.-Ay...

Anzu- Mira, ya hemos llegado-los dos jóvenes se tensan al oír la voz de la ojiazul.

Miran un lugar donde esconderse y, claro, como es obvio no ven ninguno, pero para su buena suerte, Atem y Anzu entran y no miran hacia donde estaban ellos, sino que se sientan directamente en la fila nº 6.

Yanira y Bakura- "Pero por qué poco... "-se apoyan el uno en el otro.

Entonces se apagan las luces y empieza la película.

Anzu- Mira, ya va a empezar, qué emoción.

Atem- Me pregunto por qué estará la sala tan vacía.

Anzu- Ahora que lo dices es verdad.

xxxxxxx+++++++++xxxxxxxx

Escena de la película ya avanzada, y en donde se supone que se tiene que revelar la identidad del famoso ladrón de tumbas...

???- Eres idiota¿lo sabías?

Garrow¿¡Qué haces en la tumba del Faraón!?

???- Anciano ingenuo¿es que no es obvio?Vengo a llevarme los tesoros que guiarán al Faraón por el paso al Más Allá-dice con voz claramente burlona mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la tumba.

xxxxxxx+++++++++xxxxxxxx

Atem- De verdad que me recuerda a alguien...

Anzu- ¡¡Sssshh!!A ver si dice su nombre y se quita la bendita capa.

Bakura- Como diga algo con repecto a mi persona me lo cargo-... Ò.Ó

Yanira- Que fino eres...

Bakura- Hmm... Ò.Ó

Yanira- Paciencia, Kura, paciencia...

xxxxxxx+++++++++xxxxxxxx

Garrow- ¿¡Quién eres!?¡¡Desvela tu identidad!!

???- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?Pues bien, te daré el gusto-se quita la capa y aparece... ¡¡Sí, un tipo de pelo largo gris y ojos negros!!-¡¡Soy Yoshitaka, el rey de los 40 Ladrones!!-se nos volvió Aladín...

Garrow- ¬.¬U

xxxxxxx+++++++++xxxxxxxx

Atem- ¡¡Bakura sale en la película!!¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!-el Faraón no puede evitar reír mientras que Anzu luchaba para no reír también.

Bakura- ¡¡PERO QUE... !!

¡PUM!

Anzu- ¿Oíste algo?-se viran para atrás pero no ven a nadie¿por qué? Je, je, je... Yanira había sido rápida en darle un zape al Ladrón para que se callara y luego lo jaló para que se ocultase con ella debajo de los asientos.

Atem- Me pareció, pero no hay nadie.

Bakura- Maldito Faraón, ya verás cuando te coja... -haciendo rechinar los dientes de la rabia, Yanira solo exhala un suspiro.

Yanira- Esto se está volviendo complicado...

Un buen rato después, a la salida del cine...

Anzu- Vaya, la película ha estado genial.

Atem- Sí, ya verás cuando se lo cuente al Ladrón...

Anzu- Atem, no seas tan malo.

Atem- ¿Malo? Por una vez tengo derecho a divertirme-poniendo los ojitos llorosos.

(Club de fans de Atem- ¡¡¡Ay, qué kawaiii!!!/Yamila- Vaya, ya me estaba preguntando dónde se habían metido/Neka- ¡¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍÍÍÍÍ!!!-echando a todas las del club fuera de la sala de ensayos/Yamila- Esto quedará en aptas/Neka: ¬.¬/Yamila- ¿Qué?)

Mientras, saliendo de la sala...

Bakura- Juro por todos los Dioses que me lo cargo...

Yanira- Venga, no ha sido tan malo... ô.ô

Bakura- No, claro que no, para nada-replica con sarcasmo.

Yanira- Pues entonces... -un ruido proveniente de su estómago la interrumpe.-Oh, vaya...

Bakura- ¿Tienes ganas de comer?

Yanira- Me muero de hambre...

Bakura- Habrás desayunado... ¿no?

Yanira- Pues... etto... -junta sus dedos índice en forma de vergüenza-... estaba tan nerviosa que no pude desayunar... O///O

Bakura- Mi madre... Vamos a comer, anda, ya va siendo hora.

Yanira- Pero¿y Atem-niichan y Anzu-neechan?-le pregunta, mientras salían del cine.

Bakura- Parece que ellos han tenido la misma idea, mira-señala a la pareja que entraba en un café-restaurante.

Yanira- ¡¡Pues entonces vamos!!

Bakura- Ay...

Con paciencia se acercaron al café-restaurante que iban a visitar sus amigos.

Continuará...

* * *

Neka- Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya sido de su agrado 

Yamila- Se esforzó mucho en hacerlo, su cabeza parecía un hervidero.

Neka- No es verdad...

**RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS...**

**Mitsuki Himura:**

**-Neka-** Es cierto, no se podía ser más evidente.

**-Yamila-** Pero como mi hermano es medio parado pues...

**-Atem-** ¿¡A quién le dices parado!?

**-Neka-** Je, je, je... gracias por comentar, xao.

**Shadow Noir Wing :**

**-Neka-** ¡¡Hola, my friend!!¡¡Me encanta que comentes y me des consejos xdxd!!

**-Yamila-** No montes escándalo.

**-Neka-** ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, Yani-chan tiene mucha suerte, yo también daría lo que fuese por estar en los brazos de Kura...

**-Bakura-** Pero si me tienes aquí ocho horas diarias.

**-Neka-** Jujuju... lo sé.

**-Bakura-** Además... quisiste repetir esa escena más de seis veces ¬¬

**-Neka-** Cosas de la vida –silbando.-Veamos, Fanny-chan, mira mi correo en mi perfil porque aquí no se me pone

**-Yamila-** Lo que pasa es que eres una manazas.

**-Neka-** ¡¡A ver, abrazos para Seto alias Cascarrabias –se oye el grito de Seto de fondo- otro a Anzu y que suerte en su cita con Atem, a Bakura y a Atem les envia un beso y a mí y a Yamila una caja de chocolate!! Momento... ¿dónde están mis pocholates?

**-Yamila-** Joey se ha retrasado con el correo.

**-Neka-** Jooo, mis chopolates TT.TT

**-Yamila-** ¡¡Adiós, Fanny-chan, gracias por comentar y ya hablaremos de la historia juntas por el messenger!!

**Reiko Navi-san:**

**-Neka-** ¡¡Reiko-chan, me encantan tus comentarios son los más largos!!

**-Yamila-** Tuviste que ver la cara que se le quedó cuando vio el anterior.

**-Neka-** ¡¡Es que era enooooooorme O.O!!

**-Yamila-** Jejeje n.nU

**-Neka-** Por cierto, una cosa puedo responderte de todas las preguntas... ¡¡Sí tengo un basoka!!

**-Yamila-** No me lo recuerdes...

**-Neka-** Ya verás como lo utilizo en las tomas falsas, jejeje.

**-Yamila-** Por alguna razón... no me gusta cuando se ríe así...

**-Bakura-** Y de aquí a que Atem se declare la vida.

**-Yanira-** Y el plan que yo tengo con Bakura... O///O jejeje...

**-Yamila-** Mi guión es de lo mejor.

**-Bakura-** Sí, pero no veas las quejas que ha mandado Seto...

**-Yamila-** Como si me importase.

**-Neka-** Etto... jujuju... ¡¡Reiko-chan, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y me alegra que nos sigas leyendo!!


	10. Chapter 10: Almuerzo revelador

Yamila- ¡¡Konichiwa!!

Neka- ¡¡No montes escándalo!!

Yamila- Eh... sí, claro... El caso es que hoy tengo que presentar yo porque Neka-chan está malita... Cosa que es una lata, pero bueno, tenéis que ver lo pesada y subtectible que se pone...

Neka- ¡¡Di lo que tienes que decir!!-le lanza un zapato.

Yamila- Sí, sí... -se soba el lugar del golpe.-Queremos agradecer a las personas que han escrito comentarios...

Neka- ¿Y qué más?

Yamila- ¿No que estabas enferma?-mirada asesina por parte de la autora.-Eh... y pedirles que no dejen de leer porque yo sea la presentadora xDxD

Neka- Ahora sí¡¡konban wa!!-y se mete en la cama.

Yamila- Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy u.uU

* * *

Capítulo 10º: El restaurante de la esquina/Almuerzo revelador.

Entraron en el restaurante y vieron como Atem y Anzu se sentaban al lado de una verja cubierta de hiedras.

Yanira- Tengo una idea.

Bakura- Realmente¿no puedes simplemente solo comer?

'''Yamila- Es un trabajo demasiado difícil para ella'''

'''Yanira- Mou, Yamila, haré como que no he oído eso... '''

Bakura- ¿Cuál ha sido tu graaaaaan idea?

Yanira- Vamos a sentarnos al otro lado de la verja de plantas, así podremos oír lo que dicen y sabremos a dónde van luego.

Bakura- ¿No piensas dejarles ni un momento de intimidad?

Yanira- ...-pensando-... claaaaaro.

Bakura- ¿Y por qué tienes que pensártelo tanto?

Yanira- Ju, ju, ju... tararí tarará taraliralá-y se encaminaron hacia la verja de plantas con cuidado de que no les vieran.

A la izquierda del montón de plantas...

Anzu- Esta vez pago yo.

Atem- De eso nada.

Anzu- Que sí.

Atem- Que no.

Anzu- Que sí.

Atem- Que no.

Anzu- Que sí.

Atem- Que no.

A la derecha del montón de plantas...

Yanira- ¿Están discutiendo?

Bakura- Eso parece-se balancea suavemente con la silla.

A la izquierda...

Anzu- Ne, Atem, tú pagaste el cine YO pago el almuerzo.

Atem- No.

Anzu- Sí.

Atem- No.

Anzu- Sí.

Camarero- ¿Vais a pedir ya?

Atem y Anzu- ¿Eh?-virándose hacia el hombre que tenía una libreta y un bolígrafo entre las manos.

Camarero- Vaya, hacía tiempo que no venían parejas jóvenes por aquí.

Atem y Anzu- ¡¡No somos pareja!!... "Aún"-más rojos que un tomate se miran de reojo y, al chocar dichas miradas, las envían cada uno a un lugar diferente del restaurante.

Anzu- ¿Pedimos ya?

Atem- Hai-sonriendo.

A la derecha...

Bakura- He estado pensando una cosa...

Yanira- ¿Hm?¿En serio?¿Tú pensando?-al Ladrón le sale una vena.

Bakura- ¿¡Qué insinúas con eso!? ò.ó'

Yanira- ¿Yoooo? Nada, cómo crees.

Bakura- Entonces ahora no te lo digo-hace un puchero y vira el rostro hacia a derecha.

Yanira- "¡¡¡Uaaaaaaaaaah, qué mono se ve así!!!" Vale, vale. Solo era una broma, venga dime.

Bakura- ... -permanece unos segundos en silencio, hasta que se decide a continuar.- Si no fuera porque andamos siguiendo a esos dos... esto... -un tono carmín oscuro cubrió sus mejillas-... esto hubiera parecido una cita...

Yanira- ¿Ah?-ella también se sonrojó, ahora que lo pensaba... Bakura realmente tenía razón, ella le había pedido a él que se reuniesen en el parque... y la verdad, tal y como iban las cosas tenía todo el aspecto de ser una cita... -Ah, esto... je, je, je... -rió nerviosa-... pues si te apetece... podría... s-serlo...

Bakura- ¿Qué?-él la miró, pero ella le rehuía.-Claro... por qué no... -sus ojos verdes miran los marrones del albino, que mostraba un leve sonrisa.

Yanira- H-hai...

Camarero- Vuestra comida-y esta es la típica escena en la que aparece el camarero con la comida interrumpiendo el momento romántico.

A la izquierda...

Anzu- Uaah, que buena pinta tiene.

Atem- Tengo hambre-las tripas del Faraón hacen un ruido.

Anzu- No te preocupes, ya debe venir a tuya.

Atem- Ay...

Anzu- No te impacientes, te espero.

Atem- ¿Eh?-vio como Anzu tapaba su comida con una servilleta para que no se enfriara.-No hace falta, es decir...

Anzu- Atem, te voy a esperar y nada me va a convencer de lo contrario.

Atem- Je, je, je... me parece que pasas demasiado tiempo con Yani.

Anzu- Quizás... "Las lecciones de Yanira me han venido bien, ahora tengo más confianza en mí misma y puedo mantener mis emociones bajo control cuando él está cerca... 1ª lecciónVestuario, la 2ª y la 3ªNaturalidad y sencillez, la 4ªAceptar los consejos de la maestra y la 5ª... un momento... ahora que lo pienso... Yanira no me ha dicho la 5ª lección... " Qué raro...

Atem- ¿Hm?¿El qué?

Anzu- No, nada... pensaba en voz alta... je, je, je...

Atem- Si tú lo dices...

Camarero- Su orden, señorito-le pone un plato lleno de comida delante, a Atem le brillan los ojos.-Espero que la disfrute.

Atem- Arigatô-el hombre se va.

Anzu- Yo pasaré mucho tiempo con Yani, pero tú lo pasas demasiado con Joey.

Atem- Es posible.

Unos segundos de silencio...

Atem- Por cierto...

Anzu- ¿Hm?

Atem- ¿Sabes qué tal le va a Yani con Bakura?

Anzu- ¿Eh? Ah, al parecer no le ha dicho nada.

Atem- No lo entiendo, a Yani... le gusta Bakura...

Anzu- Es algo más que eso Atem, lo quiere con el corazón, lo que ella siente por Bakura es algo más que ese sentimiento que sentimos cuando aún somos críos...

Atem- Nuestra pequeña Yanira se ha enamorado...

Anzu- Que rápido crece, es adorable-pone los ojos en estrellitas al acordarse de la 'monada', según ella, tenía como mejor amiga.

Atem- Jejeje, realmente pasas demasiado tiempo con la reencarnación de mi hermana... ó.òU

Al otro lado...

Yanira estaba ROJA, y cuando escribo ROJA es realmente ROJA. Bakura casi se atraganta con la comida al escuchar de lo que hablaban aquellos dos sin tan siquiera saber que ellos estaban al otro lado. Entre el sonrojo de su rostro se atrevió a mirar a la menor, ella se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, mirando la mesa.

Bakura- Yanira...

Yanira- Y... yo... –quería hablar, pero las palabras huían de su boca.

Bakura- ... –se inclinó sobre la mesa, quedando cerca del rostro que la joven se había dignado a levantar al sentir el movimiento brusco del Ladrón.-Tú... ¿me amas?

Yanira no se desmayaba de puro milagro, estaba tan roja que parecía que tuviera 40º de fiebre.

Yanira- Y... yo, v-verás... es que...

Pero en ese momento el mismo camarero al que habrías matado momentos antes por haber interrumpido una escena romántica aparece para salvar la situación.

Camarero- ¿Desean postre?-pregunta, al ver que ambos habían acabado con su comida.

Yanira- ... –la chica se había quedado sin aire al tener tan cerca de Bakura, y el contacto visual aún no se perdía, verde vs castaño.

Camarero- Señorita.

Yanira- A... ah, d-diga... –se vira hacia el camarero, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que estaba allí.

Camarero- Le preguntaba que si desean postre-miró a Bakura, de modo que la pregunta también iba dirigida a él, pero el Ladrón tenía la vista fija en otro lugar... pensando.

Bakura- "¿Será verdad lo que han dicho aquellos dos?¿O es que se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y es un plan para hacernos salir? No creo, ellos no son de los que juegan de esa forma con los sentimientos de los demás, eso más bien lo hace Marik para fastidiar... pero entonces¿eso significaría... que realmente ella me... ?"

Yanira- ¡¡Helado de fresa!!-exclama la joven, recuperada de la vergüenza que había pasado, pues la palabra 'postre', había conseguido revolucionar sus sentidos.

Camarero- Enseguida se la traigo. ¿Usted no quiere nada, señorito?

Bakura- Iie-respondió, con una ligera gota al ver lo contenta que se había puesto la menor-"Ahora va a ser difícil que vuelva a tener la actitud seria de antes"-piensa, a la vez que una leve sonrisa se cruzaba en sus labios, a la vez que el camarero se iba a traer el helado de ella... –"No dejo de preguntarme, cómo es que me he enamorado de ti, cómo es que... has conseguido romper esa barrera de hielo y entrar en mi corazón... "

Yanira- Mi heladito, lalalala, mi heladito, jujuju

Ella estaba completamente alegre, Bakura se preguntaba en esos momentos si sería capaz de terminar el día sin decirle lo que sentía... o al final se lo diría.

Continuará...

* * *

Neka- No me maten por que el capítulo sea demasiado corto, es que he tenido muchos deberes TT.TT y como Yami no me ha querido AYUDAR-mirando a su doble.

Yamila- Es tu tarea, no la mía.

Neka- Jooo... TT.TT... encima que he estado malita...

Yamila- Hablando de eso¿cómo te has recuperado tan pronto?

Neka- Es que los reviews son mi medicina, xDxDxD

Yamila- Eres la locura personificada ¬¬

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS COMENTARIOS...**

**Reiko Navi-san:**

**-Neka- **¿Realmente te sorprendí? Es que no hay quién me supere xDxD.

**-Yamila- **Lo que pasa, es que el Semana Santa había tenido tiempo de escribir dos capítulos seguidos, y subió el segundo antes de empezar las clases porque sabía que tardaría más en actualizar.

**-Neka- **No hace falta que cuentes mi vida ¬¬

**-Yamila- **Hay que hacerlo, no sea que se vaya a pensar que tienes poderes.

**-Neka- **Lo que no me importaría es llevar al instituto al Reino de las Sombras... –murmura por lo bajo.

**-Yamila- **¿Dijiste algo?

**-Neka- **Nada. Bueno, y con respecto a tu duda sobre la paga de los chicos, pues verás, me parece que son uno o dos euros por palabra. Es decir, que la paga de estos-señalando a la multitud de personajes que no dejaban de dar vueltas por el estudio-depende de si los reviews son largos o no... y a decir verdad... con los tuyos se hacen millonarios, eres la que hace más largos los comentarios.

**-Yamila- **Jujujuju, con el capítulo anterior se han hecho millonarios, es decir, siete reviews, jejeje.

**-Neka- **Y tienes razón, últimamente lo más común es encontrar fanfic yaois (Atem/Yugi, Yugi/Joey, Joey/Seto, Bakura/Ryou... ), no soy yaoista, es decir, no me gusta especialmente el yaoi, pero hay algunos fics que son realmente tiernos, sin embargo hay otros que son muy violentos y que contienen lemon... esos son los que menos me gustan.

**-Yamila- **Y con respecto a de donde salen las fans, realmente no lo sabemos... TT.TT... lo único que sabemos es que no podemos detenerlas... y las del club de fan's del Ladronzuelo, pues... ni idea, será que se han enfadado porque su querido Bakura alias Ladrón de Cuarta, está con otra.

**-Neka- **Esperamos haber resuelto tus dudas, muchas gracias por seguirnos con tanta constancia. Ojalá nos sigas leyendo, y espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Shadow Noir Wing:**

**-Marik- **Disculpas aceptadas, eres muy amable.

**-Neka- **Me alegra que este capítulo te haya gustado, me divertí mucho al escribirlo, y más aún cuando tuvimos que rodarlo.

**-Marik- **Hubo que repetir esa escena montones de veces porque el estudio entero se partía de risa.

**-Neka- **Cosa que hizo enojar a Seto, peeeeeeero... se siente.

**-Bakura- **¿Y a mí?¿Qué es eso de 'El Rey de los 40 Ladrones'?¿Y cómo que me parezco a Aladín?¿Y al personaje de la peli?

**-Neka**- Kura, Kura, stoooop... es cierto que te pareces al de la peli, pero no al Rey de los 40 Ladrones de Aladín, porque si mal no recuerdo el Rey era el padre de modo que... –la autora liándose al intentar recordar la película.

**-Bakura- **Eeeeeh, sí claro, gran explicación, nena.

**-Neka- **Joooo... es que ya no me acuerdo de un peli tan viej...

**-Joey- **¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

**-Neka- **¿Joey? Perdón¿cartero?

**-Joey- **El mismo-se vira hacia Bakura.-Esto es para ti, Fanny-san dice que lo necesitarás para no volverte loco con semejante autora.

**-Neka- **Oye, que la que hizo el guión fue Yamila.

**-Joey- **También es verdad.

**-Bakura- **Eh... Nekita...

**-Neka- **¿Hm?

**-Bakura- **¿Qué son calmantes?-a la autora le sale una GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAN gota.

**-Neka- **Marik¿podrías acompañarlo a que se tome uno para que vuelva a ser el mismo?

**-Marik- **C... claro-los dos egipcios se van.

**-Neka- **Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo... ah, sí... ¡¡Suerte con tus historias!! Por cierto, te prometo que habrá algún beso... pero no en la cita... un poquito más tarde.

**Angel Seiru:**

**-Neka- **La razón por la que no continué esta historia en ParaísoFanfiction es que la cuenta se me fue abajo, es decir, no me dejaba subir ningún capítulo, ni comentar.

**-Yamila- **Gracias por comentar, nos alegra que te guste.

**Princess Zelda:**

**-Neka- **No te preocupes, me alegra que hayas podido comentar, jejeje.

**-Yamila- **Nos alegramos mucho de que te guste y de que te hayas reído, Neka no es muy buena haciendo fics de humor, se le da más bien el romance.

**-Neka- **Pasaré ese comentario por alto ¬¬

**-Yamila- **Cuídate y gracias por comentar.

**Suri Evans:**

**-Neka- **Gracias por comentar, jejeje.

**-Yamila- **Nos alegra que te guste y que haya tenido aceptación.

**-Neka- **¡¡Arigato por comentar, matta ne, cuídate!!

**Kanna Urameshi:**

**-Neka- **Jejeje, muchas gracias, me has hecho sonrojar O///O

**-Yamila- **Veo que tú también tienes que pensar por dos, sé lo que se siente, es realmente duro-pasando un brazo por los hombros de Neka.

**-Neka- **¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¬¬

**-Yamila- **No... no, nada jejeje.

**-Neka- **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que nos sigas leyendo.

**Little Angel n.n:**

**-Neka- **Me alegra que te guste ///

**-Yamila- **Jejeje, a mí también me gusta mucho la pareja de Bakura/Yanira, aunque la haya creado cierta persona-mira de reojo a su Hikari.

**-Neka- **Yami, juegas con fuego y vas a terminar asada y a la parrilla.

**-Yamila- **Y... yo, p... pues gracias por comentar y nos v... vemos, jejeje...


	11. Chapter 11: Vamos a la feria

Neka- ¡¡En este capítulo hay sorpresaaaaaaaa!! He hecho un cambio de planes, por eso la historia va a variar un poquito.

Yamila- Cierto, Fanny-chan y Reiko-chan, lo que habéis estado esperando tanto tiempo por fin saldrá.

Neka- Así que no os hago esperar más, disfrutad del capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 11º: Vamos a la feria/Sentimientos.

Ya habían salido del restaurante, para los que se lo pregunten, al final pagaron a medias, de modo que no hubo más discusión sobre quién pagaría.

Atem- ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

Anzu- He oído que hoy es el último día de la feria...

Atem- ¿Quieres ir?-le pregunta, mientras tomaban la calle que conducía a la feria.

Anzu- Bueno, si te apetece...

Atem- Claro. ¡Venga, vamos!-la coge de la mano y echa a correr de camino a la feria.

Mientras, un poquito más atrás iban los otros dos, habían estado en silencio desde que salieron del restaurante... a decir verdad desde que a Yanira se le pasó el efecto del helado.

Yanira- Vaya... ¿a dónde irán?-la joven pone cara de confusión al ver a Atem y a Anzu salir corriendo por la calle de la derecha.

Bakura- Ese es el camino a la feria.

Yanira- ¿Feria?

Bakura- ¿No lo sabes?-la joven niega con la cabeza con fuerza.-Eres una despistada¿cómo no lo vas a saber si hay carteles por todas partes?

Yanira- Vale, perdóname por no ser observadora-le espeta, inflando los mofletes.

Bakura- No te enfades-dice, al ver que la joven empezaba a caminar sola por el camino a la feria.-Venga, vamos a la feria.

Yanira- ¿A la feria?-repite, pero enseguida es tomada por el Ladrón y llevada a rastras por el callejón hacia la feria.-¿P... pero qué haces?

Bakura- Nuestra misión es seguirlos, si no vamos a la feria... les perderemos.

Yanira- ¿Desde cuándo te hace tanta ilusión?

Bakura- "Desde que es el único tema con el que podemos hablar normal"

Instantes después llegaron al lugar en el que se celebraba la fiesta, ya había empezado a caer la tarde, y había mucha gente reunida, la mayoría vestidas con kimonos o con yukatas.

Anzu- Destacamos un poco...

Atem- Si lo dices porque somos los únicos que vamos con ropa normal pues... sí, destacamos.

Anzu- No me ayudas...

Atem- Perdón.

Anzu- Bueno¿qué juego probamos primero?-mira con emoción hacia los puestos de juegos, hasta que ve uno que le solía gustar mucho cuando era pequeña.-¡¡Vamos al de las pelotas!!

Seguramente conoceréis este juego, es como un gran recipiente lleno de agua y dentro de él se ponen pelotas o globos de colores con una cuerda, y hay que cogerlos con un gancho, elevarlos hasta llegarlos a tu mano y lo ganas, pero si se rompe el gancho te quedas sin globo o pelota.

Anzu- Oh, vaya... –exclama apenada, cuando la pelota o globo que había estado a punto de coger cae de nuevo al agua.-No es nada fácil...

Atem- ¿Quieres que yo lo coja?

Anzu- ¿Eh? Ah, vale.

El Faraón coge un gancho y con cuidado introduce la cuerda en él, de la misma manera lo va elevando, y cuando lo tiene a suficiente altura, lo coge con la mano.

Anzu- ¡¡Sugoiii!!

Atem- Toma, es tuyo-el Faraón le entrega una pelotita rosa claro con rayas lilas.

Anzu- ¿Eh? Muchas gracias, Atem-coge la pelota contenta, a la vez que sonreía.

Atem- No hay de qué.

Anzu solo sonreía, se acercó al joven Faraón y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico, más concretamente cerca de la comisura del labio, acto que hizo que el rostro de Atem se volviera de un tono rojizo llamativo.

Anzu- Ne, Atem¿te sientes bien? Estás muy rojo.

Atem- Estoy bien.

En uno de los puestos de al lado estaban los otros dos, Yanira maldiciendo su suerte y Bakura simplemente no sabía si reír o llorar por ella, ya que la joven estaba intentando coger una bolsita de agua con un pececito dentro, y la forma de cogerlo es completamente igual que la de los globos o pelotas.

Yanira- Ya van tres intentos, joooo TT.TT

Bakura- A ver¿quieres que lo haga yo?-mirándola con una leve gotita y con resignación u.uU

Yanira- ¿En serio lo harías?-la joven se levanta con estrellitas en los ojos.

Bakura- Mientras sea para que no tengas esa cara hago lo que sea...

Yanira- ¿Eh?

Bakura- No, nada, jeje.

Yanira- Estás raro, Bakura.

Bakura- "Ya no me llama Kura, eso sí que es raro"-pensaba, mientras le pagaba al hombre otra ronda.

Minutos más tarde ya estaban caminando hacia otro puesto a la vez que seguían a la pareja, y Yanira tenía entre sus manos un adorable pez de color naranja, al cual no dejaba de mirar.

Bakura- Si sigues mirándolo tanto lo vas a desgastar-le decía continuamente, a la vez que la miraba de reojo.

Yanira- Es que es tan kawaiiii-la joven pone los ojos en forma de corazón.-¡¡Muchas gracias, Kura!!

Bakura- "Kura de nuevo"-piensa, contento-No hay de qué, ya me lo has agradecido quince veces en los últimos tres minutos.

Yanira- No importa.

Bakura- Eres demasiado-le revuelve el pelo con cariño, y ella hace un puchero.-Voy a hacer una cosa, ahora vuelvo¿vale? No te muevas de aquí.

Yanira- Pero... ¿y si los perdemos?

Bakura- No los perderemos, no se van a ir de la feria todavía.

Yanira- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?¿Eres adivino?

Bakura- Hemm... ahora vuelvo... –dice, a la vez que desaparece de la vista de la menor.

Yanira- Pues vaya-pero entonces ve como Anzu y Atem se dirigen hacia un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles y en el que no había nadie.-No creo que a Kura le importe-pone mirada pícara y se oculta detrás de unos árboles para 'vigilar' a la pareja.

Con los otros dos... bueno, digamos que Atem se estaba 'peleando' con el algodón de azúcar, porque como todos sabemos, el algodón de azúcar es muy pegajoso... y bueno... a Atem se le estaba pegando en los dedos.

Anzu- Atem, tienes una pinta realmente graciosa-le dice la chica, al ver el algodón aún entero del Faraón, y sus manos llenas pero LLENAS de algodón de azúcar.-Pareces un niño pequeño-dice, a la vez que mordía un poco de su algodón.-Está muy bueno.

Atem- Sí, bueno, pero pegajoso-espetaba, a la vez que se limpiaba por fin las manos.

Anzu- Jaja.

Atem- Yo pareceré un niño pequeño, pero definitivamente tú también.

Anzu- ¿Ah?¿Por qué?

Atem- Pues porque... –se acerca a ella lentamente, a lo que la ojiazul se sonroja con fuerza.

Atem sonríe levemente, pone la mano en la mejilla de Anzu y acerca el rostro de la chica al suyo propio. Anzu nota como unos labios se posan levemente sobre los suyos, dándole un beso tierno, lento y dulce. Atem la recarga contra el muro detrás de ellos, Anzu agradeció este hecho, ya que sentía como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina. Segundos más tarde tuvieron que separarse ya que sus pulmones reclamaban un poco de oxígeno. El Faraón apoyó su frente en la de ella, mientras su respiración se iba normalizando, ambos tenían un terrible sonrojo en el rostro, y el primero en hablar fue él.

Atem- L... lo siento mucho, no debí...

Anzu- ¿Te arrepientes?-al oír las palabras casi imperceptibles que ella pronunciaba, Atem alzó el rostro para encontrarse con el de la joven totalmente gacho, tomó el de ella por el mentón y lo alzó suavemente.

Atem- ¿Tú crees que me arrepiento?

Anzu- Y-yo...yo no...yo no sé q-qué pensar...

Atem- Pues empieza pensando en estas palabras.

Anzu- ¿Eh?-ella se mostró más confusa que antes y su sonrojo creció, (si es que eso era posible)

Atem- Yo solo quiero que pienses y aceptes...q-que...-al notar la mirada de ella comenzó a ponerse nervioso-...y-yo... yo te amo.

Anzu- ¿Qué?-ella se sobresaltó y respiró con mucha rapidez.

Atem- La manera en qué me enamoré de ti, solo los Dioses lo saben, siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, aquella que siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme y darme consejos, la que a veces también necesitaba ayuda, la que me enseñó que no todo se consigue por medio de la fuerza o del Duelo de Monstruos, por la que siento frustración cada vez que te veo en sueños y no me atrevo a decirte lo que siento, pero a la vez también sentía dentro de mí ese hermoso sentimiento que nunca creí capaz de experimentar... también eres la que, queriéndolo o no, ha ido entrando poco a poco en mi corazón, la que... la que ha logrado enamorarme..., -Atem estaba muy pero que muy rojo, se había sincerado completamente con ella, lo que más le desconcertaba es que ella se hubiese quedado callada, mirándolo, aún con un leve sonrojo en su bello rostro.-¿Ocurre algo?¿P-por qué no dices nada?

Ella se acercó lentamente a él y, con mucho miedo, posó sus manos sobre el pecho del joven y apuesto Faraón, y acercó sus labios a los de él hasta que los besó. Atem estaba sorprendido por la reacción de ella, y solo le respondió, ella sintió como él volvía a rodear su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la acercaba más a él, ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados y solo cuando les faltó el aire se separaron.

Anzu- Atem, y-yo...yo también te amo, pero...como pensaba que era imposible, fui perdiendo la esperanza, me dolió...me dolió mucho admitirlo, ya que te amaba y te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero pensaba que si tú eras feliz, todo estaba bien, de modo que...-Atem le interrumpió al volver a besarla, la verdad es que eso la intimidaba y la hacía sentir...querida y amada, él poseía lo que a ella le faltaba para sentirse completa y ella poseía lo que él necesitaba para poder sentir y hacerla a ella sentir.-Ra, Atem, para.

Atem- ¿Eh?

Anzu- Vas a dejarme sin aliento-dice, sonriéndole encantadoramente.

Atem- Lo siento, bella dama, pero no conozco otra forma de demostrar mi felicidad-él hace una reverencia.

Anzu- Solo Ra sabe cuanto amor hacia ti hay en mi corazón.

Atem: No te preocupes, ya tiene un acompañante.

Anzu- Te amo.

Atem- Y yo a ti.

Anzu- Tengo que darle las gracias a Yani... –comentó, mientras se sentaban en un banco.

Atem- ¿Por qué?

Anzu- Ella me ha ayudado a decirte lo que siento-contestó, a la vez que recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Atem- Ya veo.

Anzu- Las Cinco Lecciones Para Seducir al Faraón.

Atem- ¿Y eso qué es?

Anzu- El nombre que le puso la reencarnación de tu hermana.

Atem- Con que Cinco Lecciones...

Anzu- Sí, pero ahora que me acuerdo...

Atem- ¿Hm?

Anzu- Yani no me ha dicho la número cinco.

Atem- Se habrá olvidado-opinó, a la vez que le daba una mordida a su algodón de azúcar.

Anzu- Es posible... –ella también come del suyo.

Yanira les veía desde detrás del árbol, una lágrima había corrido por su mejilla, al final todo había salido bien, se habían declarado y ahora estaban juntos.

Yanira- "La quinta lección, amiga mía, es saber qué hacer y qué decir cuando llegue el momento adecuado... esta lección es imposible de aprender, solo se puede llevar a la práctica directamente, y en el caso de que pudieras equivocarte... solo tienes que levantarte y volver a intentarlo"... Esa es... la última lección-

'''Yamila- Yani¿te sientes bien?'''

'''Yanira- Yamila¿dónde estabas?-le pregunta, a la vez que se seca el rostro'''

'''Yamila- Quería dejarte a solas con el Ladrón de pacotilla... '''

'''Yanira- No es un Ladrón de pacotilla ¬¬'''

'''Yamila- No, claro que no'''

'''Yanira- Yamila, qué mala eres'''

Entonces fue cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura, del susto que se llevó casi pegó un grito, pero una mano levemente morena silenció su boca, dicha mano pasó a su cintura, y le dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la persona que casi le provoca un paro cardiaco.

Yanira- Ra, que susto me has dado...

Bakura- Te estaba buscando¿no te dije que no te movieras del sitio?

Yanira- P... perdón... yo... estaba... eh...

Bakura- Viendo a la parejita feliz-finaliza por ella, viendo como aquellos dos seguían en el banco apoyados el uno en el otro.

Yanira- Es que... ¿no es romántico?-con los ojos en corazón.

Bakura- Sabes que no soy bueno en esas cosas.

Yanira- Deberías intentarlo...

Bakura- ¿El qué?

Yanira- ... amar.

Bakura- Yo... ya amo a alguien, que no lo demuestre y que no sea capaz de decirlo no quiere decir que no lo sienta.

Yanira- Ya veo... –murmura, desviando sus ojos de los de él.

Bakura- Entonces podemos irnos¿no?

Yanira- ¿Cómo?-le mira extrañada, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Bakura traía una mano en la espalda.

Bakura- Es decir, esos dos ya se han declarado, de modo que la misión ha llegado a su fin.

Yanira- Eres muy listo, pero no creas que te vas a librar, aún tienes que hacer cierta cosa con el monopatín-sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Bakura- Das miedo cuando pones esa cara ¬¬

Yanira- Jeje, gomen.

Bakura- No importa.

Yanira- Oye, Kura¿qué es lo que escondes en la espalda?

El Ladrón se pone rojo, por un instante se había olvidado de lo que le había llevado a dejar a la joven sola durante unos minutos.

Bakura- Bueno, yo... –lentamente va descubriendo su mano derecha, donde hay un gatito atigrado muy mono(de peluche, que de verdad ya tiene el pez también naranja por cierto) de color naranja.

Yanira- B... Bakura...

Bakura- Sé que te gustan los gatos y, bueno... por eso, yo... –vio como la joven se acercaba a él y cogía el peluche entre sus manos, sonriendo como una niña pequeña, sonriendo como un ángel...

Yanira- Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, Bakura...

Bakura- No... no hay de qué-tartamudeó, para luego sentir como un beso fugaz era depositado en su mejilla.

Con Atem y Anzu...

Anzu- ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

Atem- Bueno, se dice que en una cita no puede faltar una visita al parque de noche, que es cuando encienden la fuente.

Anzu- Que bien-sonríe.

Atem- Pues entonces vamos-se levanta del banco y la ayuda a ella a levantar.

Luego salen de la feria, y emprenden el camino hacia el parque más famoso de Domino City, pues en él estaba la fuente más grande que muchos habían visto en su vida.

Y por supuesto, Yanira, Bakura, Ai (el pez) y Kyo (el gato de peluche), les seguían de cerca. La ojieverde no podía estar más contenta, se estaban dirigiendo justa a donde ella quería, y además irradiaba felicidad por los cuatro costados.

Continuará...

* * *

Neka- ¡¡Aquí está el tan esperado beso!!

Yamila- Sí, pero aún así el capítulo ha sido corto.

Neka- Tendrías que ver lo buena que eres dando ánimos-sarcasmo.

Yamila- Esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya que la historia está llegando a su fin.

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS...**

**Reiko Navi-san:**

**-Neka-** ¡¡Hola, mi buena amiga!!

**-Yamila-** ¿Ves? Ella está de acuerdo conmigo, yo soy la voz de la razón.

**-Neka-** Definitivamente no me entienden TT.TT

**-Yamila-** Ahora no te vayas a deprimir, que tienes que seguir con el fic que eres la escritora, y con la obra que eres la directora.

**-Neka-** Este trabajo estresa...

**-Yamila-** Teniendo a Seto dando la tabarra, la verdad es que no me extraña...

**-Seto-** ¿¡Qué dices tú de mí!?

**-Yamila-** Nada, cómo crees.

**-Neka-** Bueno, jujuju, como has visto, este capítulo se ha basado más en Atem y Anzu... o eso espero... porque por fin ha habido beso.

**-Yamila-** Oye, Kuraaaaaaaa, Reiko-chan te quiere meter a la facultad de medicina.

**-Bakura-** De eso nada. Gracias pero no, va a ser que cuando acabe mi papel en este fic voy a necesitar unas buenas vacaciones.

**-Neka-** Oh, venga, tampoco te maltrato tanto.

**-Bakura-** No poco...

**-Neka- **Jejeje...

**-Yamila-** Reiko-chan, tienes razón, por fin el número de reviews por capítulos está creciendo, y es verdad que ha sido después de tu comentario...

**-Neka-** ¡¡Atención!!-se vira hacia el staff, actores y demás.-Reiko-chan les manda saludos.

**-Todos-** ¡¡Muchas gracias, saludos a ti también!!

**Suri Evans:**

-**Yamila-** Muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo.

**-Neka-** Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque es cierto que fue algo cortito jeje n.nU

**-Yamila-** Tienes razón con lo de la escuela, Neka también está trabada con los deberes.

**-Neka-** Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar y cuídate.

**Princess-Zelda:**

**-Neka-** Me alegro que te guste como escribo, eres muy amable.

**-Yamila-** A ver, saludos y besos para todos de parte de Princess-Zelda.

**-Neka-** Bueno, mientras ella reparte los abrazos y los besos yo te doy las gracias por leer y por comentar.

**Kanna Urameshi:**

**Neka-** ¿En serio quieres a Seto? Si lo deseas te lo mando envuelto en papel de regalo y todo.

**-Seto-** ¡¡A mí no me envuelves en ningún lado!!

**-Neka-** Hmp... insensible.

**-Seto-** Cállate, gata naranja.

¡¡Pum!!

**-Neka-** Ahora que está inconsciente te lo puedo mandar por correo-sonrisa maliciosa.

**-Yamila-** ¡¡Yo si quiero un pollo de esos!!

**-Neka-** ¿Para?-mira a su Yami extrañada.

**-Yamila-** Para que se ponga a perseguirte todo el rato y así me puedo librar de ti un rato.

¡¡Pum!!

**-Neka-** Bueno, Kanna-chan, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, cuídate.

**Little Angel n.n:**

**-Neka-** Es cierto, Yani-chan tiene cambios de humor muy drásticos.

**-Yanira-** Lo siento... –se sonroja mientras juega con sus dedos.

**-Neka-** ¡¡Hay que ver que mona eres!!-la abraza con cariño.

**-Yamila-** Hemm... sí, gracias por comentar Little Angel, y por seguirnos leyendo...

**Shadow Noir Wing:**

**-Neka-** ¡¡Ohayooooo!!

**-Yamila**- Tienes toda la razón del mundo, si yo fuera Yani-chan también hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú, pero como tenía que ceñirse a MI guión, pues...

**-Neka-** Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, sé que también está un poquito corto, pero por fin ha pasado lo que querías, jejeje.

**-Yamila-** Bueno, te decimos adiós, gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo, y que te cuides mucho.


	12. Chapter 12: Una pequeña diversión

Neka- ¡¡Buaaaah!!

Yamila- Nani?

Neka- Estoy triste... TT.TT... este es el penúltimo capítulo...

Yamila- Tranquila, Neka, piensa que el trabajo ha valido la pena, y que a la gente le ha gustado...

Neka- ¡¡Es verdad, no puedo desanimarme, aun tengo que escribir el último capítulo!!

Yamila- "Menuda capacidad de recuperación... "

* * *

Capítulo 12º: Una pequeña diversión para el final de la cita/¡¡Al agua patoooo!!

Finalmente habían llegado a aquel parque, en el cual también había una fuente, pero un poco distinta a la que estamos acostumbrados a ver, esta estaba directamente hecha en el suelo, es decir, que si te acercabas demasiado corrías el graaan riesgo de caerte.

Bakura- Ya estamos aquí¿y ahora qué?-le preguntó a la menor, mientras dejaba el monopatín en el suelo.

Yanira- Pues ahora, te voy a disfrazar-dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su mochila.

Bakura- ¿D... disfrazarme?

Mientras Yanira transformaba a Bakura, Anzu y Atem se encontraban observando la fuente desde MUY cerca. Él la cogía por la cintura, y ella descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Anzu- Es hermosa-dijo, mientras observaba como el agua que subía luego bajaba, para volver a subir de nuevo.

Atem- No más que tú.

Anzu- Basta, vas a hacer que me sonroje.

Atem- Pero si ya lo estás-la joven hace un puchero.-Eres tan hermosa...

Le decía a la vez que ambos se daban la vuelta para irse, pero en ese preciso instante, un joven con el pelo recogido en una coleta y una gorra que tapaba sus ojos, pasaba MUY, pero que MUY cerca de ellos montado en monopatín, por lo que, gracias a los reflejos, la pareja de jóvenes dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que...

¡¡Plof!! Los dos cayeran a la fuente.

Atem- P... pero qué... –entonces observamos a un Atem completamente empapado, con el pelo cayendo sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto muy gracioso.

Anzu- Atem, deberías ver la pinta que tienes, jajajaja-la joven no podía evitar reírse, a lo que el Faraón hizo un puchero.

Atem- Conque esas tenemos, eh-Atem salpica a la ojiazul con agua, mientras que ella se cubría con las manos.

Anzu- ¡Oye, ahora verás!-ella también le echó agua, mientras reían.

Mientras, tras varios arbustos...

Bakura- ¿Contenta?-el joven, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y una gorra cubriéndole sus bellos ojos castaños, apareció con el monopatín bajo el brazo.

Yanira- Contenta no, happy sí-le dijo sonriendo, a lo que Bakura soltó un suspiro e instantes después se sonrojó.

Bakura- ¿Puedo quitarme ya esto?-pregunta, señalándose la gorra y la coleta.

Yanira- Claro, deja que te ayudo-mientras le quitaban el improvisado disfraz, ambos se acordaron del momento en el que se lo había puesto.

Flashback...

Bakura- ¿D... disfrazarme?-la miró con algo de temor, pues no le gustaba cuando ponía aquella cara de santa.

Yanira- Claro, si no te reconocerán.

Bakura- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacerme?

Yanira- Ya lo verás-le dijo, mientras se ponía detrás de él y le cogía la melena albina.

Bakura- Oye, ten cuidado, que bastante que me cuesta tenerla así-se queja, al sentir como la chica le daba un tirón.

Yanira- No sabía que los chicos fuerais tan sensibles con vuestro cabellos.

'''Yamila- No tienes más que ver mi hermano ¬¬'''

'''Yanira- Atem es un caso diferente, la verdad es que nunca lo he visto con el pelo normal'''

'''Yamila- Te digo que siempre lo tiene así'''

'''Yanira- ¿Incluso cuando se baña?-le pregunta dudosa'''

'''Yamila- Ah, pues... ni idea-se encoge de hombros-Yo siempre que se lo veo, se lo veo parado'''

'''Yanira- Qué cruel'''

'''Yamila- Mira quién habló ¬¬'''

Bakura- ¿Piensas tardar medio año para hacerme la coleta o qué?-sienta como Yanira reacciona y le ata el pelo con una coleta negra.

Yanira- Bien, ahora... esto-le pone algo en la cabeza de remplón, por lo que el joven no ve de qué se trata hasta que se fija bien.-Ya estás transformado.

Bakura- No te ofendas, pero eres malísima disfrazando.

Yanira- Si quieres dejamos que te descubran y mañana voy a visitarte al hospital- -- intenta no ofenderse.

Bakura- Vale, vale-imaginándose lo herido que acabaría si Atem y Anzu descubrieran que les estaban siguiendo-"No veo la luz del sol en siglos... " A ver, dime qué es lo que quieres que haga.

Yanira- Pues verás... –lo siguiente se lo dijo al oído, Bakura iba asintiendo conforme le iba explicando todo, hasta que poco a poco los ojos se le fueron poniendo como platos... Ra, realmente aquella chica era perversa...

Fin del Flashback...

Y bueno, el plan de Yanira ya lo habéis visto. Bakura se quitó la coleta del pelo, quedando de nuevo suelto.

Yanira- Con lo mono que estabas con ella-suelta un suspiro.

Bakura- ¿Ah?

Yanira- No, nada jejejeje... "Tengo que vigilar lo que digo"-piensa, con una gota.

Mientras, Atem y Anzu ya se habían cansado de jugar con el agua, y ahora descansaban apoyados en el muro, pues se habían quedado sin aliento.

Atem- ¿No crees que será mejor que salgamos? A no ser, que quieras coger un resfriado.

Anzu- De eso nada, vamos fuera-ayudada por el Faraón, Anzu Mazaki salió de la fuente que les había servido de diversión durante un buen rato.-Me pregunto quién sería aquel chico... –pensaba en voz alta mientras se escurría la ropa.

Atem- No sé... pero me recordó a alguien...

Anzu- ¿A quién?-le preguntó, mientras se quitaba ahora el agua del pelo.

Atem- No lo sé, ahora no caigo...

Anzu- No importa, seguramente lo hizo sin querer.

Atem- ¿Sin querer ¬¬?-mira a su novia como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad.

Anzu- Ah... jejeje... n.nU

Atem la acercó a él cogiéndola de la cintura, para robarle un pequeño y tierno beso. Una vez que se hubieron separado empezaron a caminar (sí, aún estaban mojados, pero como no había 'gente' en las calles, pues no se preocuparon) por las calles, de regreso a casa.

Anzu- Este ha sido... el mejor día de mi vida...

Atem- Lo mismo digo, he conseguido decirte lo que siento, hemos ido al cine al ver a Bakura...-el ex-Ladrón que se encontraba con Yanira a unos cuantos metros puso cara de psicópata compulsivo-... nos hemos cruzado con Kaiba, hemos ido a comer a uno de los mejores restaurantes, hemos paseado, y gracias a ese chico del monopatín... hemos acabado la cita con un momento de lo más divertido... –recuerda la forma en la que se habían caído en la fuente, y nuevamente se le escapa una sonrisa.

Mientras ellos conversaban animadamente de lo ocurrido aquel día, Bakura y Yanira se iban quedando detrás.

Bakura- Será mejor que volvamos ya.

Yanira- Pero... TT.TT

Bakura- Yani, ya se van a ir, deja que al menos tengan un momento íntimo.

Yanira- Hmm... está bieeen...

Con sigilo se alejaron del parque, dejando intimidad a la recién pareja. Yanira miraba de vez en cuando a Bakura, dándose ahora cuenta (tiene efecto retardado) de que estaban completamente solos.

Yanira- "Ya él sabe lo que siento, pero... ¿qué piensa al respecto? No me ha dicho nada... "-suelta un suspiro, ganándose el interrogante de Bakura.

Bakura- ¿Estás bien?

Yanira- Lo estoy... creo... –finalizó en un pequeño susurro.

Bakura- "El Faraón Pomposo tiene razón, soy un cobarde... ¿qué me impide decírselo ahora?" Oye...

Yanira- ¿Ah?

Bakura- Aún no me has respondido a la pegunta.

Yanira- ¿Pregunta?- -- no se acuerda.-¿Qué pregunta?

Bakura- +Suspiro+...

Flashback...

Bakura- Yanira...

Yanira- Y... yo... –quería hablar, pero las palabras huían de su boca.

Bakura- ... –se inclinó sobre la mesa, quedando cerca del rostro que la joven se había dignado a levantar al sentir el movimiento brusco del Ladrón.-_**Tú... ¿me amas?**_- -- la famosa pregunta

Yanira no se desmayaba de puro milagro, estaba tan roja que parecía que tuviera 40º de fiebre.

Yanira- Y... yo, v-verás... es que...

Pero en ese momento el mismo camarero al que habrías matado momentos antes por haber interrumpido una escena romántica aparece para salvar la situación.

Fin del Flashback...

Yanira- Ah... esa... p-pregunta... o///o-baja la cabeza para esconder su rostro sonrojado-Yo... y-yo... Bakura, yo...

Malick- ¡¡Holaaaaaa!!-la cabeza del ex-Guardián de la tumba aparece entre los dos.

Bakura y Yanira- ¡¡Aaaahh!!-se separan de golpe.

Marick- Buenas noches, chicos.

(Para que no os liéis una pequeñita explicación, Malick es el 'malo' por así decirlo, y Marick es el bueno)

Malick- ¿Qué hacéis tan tarde en la calle?-preguntó, mientras abrazaba a la menor, que se ponía roja por segundos.

Yanira- Eh... ah... pues...

Bakura- Eso no te importa-mira al ex-Guardián, que aún no soltaba a Yanira, con ganas de querer matarlo.

Marizk- ¿Estás bien, Bakura?

Bakura- Claro... estoy genial. "Con ganas de matarlo, pero genial"-el ex-Ladrón tenía una vena en si frente que amenazaba con explotar.

Yanira- Etto... - -- se siente incómoda por la tensión reunida en el ambiente.

Malick- Ay... ¡¡qué mona eres!!-abrazándola más, a lo que la joven solo sonríe nerviosa.

Bakura- Yanira, vámonos-aguantándose las ganas de partirle la cara.

Yanira- Etto... vale... –se suelta de Malick (vete tu a saber cómo) y va hasta Bakura.-¡¡Nos vemos el lunes!!-dijo, antes de doblar la esquina y perderse de vista.

Marick- Eres idiota ¬¬

Malick- ¿Por qué?- -- haciéndose el santo.

Mientras, con Anzu y Atem...

Atem- Bueno, supongo que el día se acaba aquí.

Anzu- Es una pena, me lo he pasado genial.

Atem- Yo también-la mira con ternura, mientras ella revolvía el bolso en busca de las llaves.

Anzu- Entonces¿nos vemos el lunes?-metiendo las llaves en la cerradura a la vez que le miraba, Atem parecía estar en otro mundo, para luego sonreír.

Atem- Claro que sí-se acerca a ella y le da un corto beso, corto, pero igualmente tierno.-Matta ne, my angel.

Anzu- Adiós, my love-instantes después desaparece en el interior de su casa.

Atem se queda unos instantes pensativo, observando como la luz del cuarto de su amada se encendía. En su mente repasaba TODO lo que había ocurrido en un solo día. Sonrió por última vez y se dio la vuelta camino a la tienda de juegos, y preparándose internamente para un interrogatorio por parte de Yugi.

Mientras, llegando a la casa de la menor se encontraban Yanira y Bakura, ella vio como las luces de l casa estaban encendidas, por lo que en su cara se dibujó una mueca de terror.

Yanira- Mi hermano me va a matar TT.TT

Bakura- Es demasiado sobre protector.

Yanira- No me animas TT.TT

Bakura- Gomen.

En eso suena el móvil de Yanira, lo coge con manos temblorosas, sabiendo ya de quién se trataba.

Yanira- ¿M... moshi, moshi?

_Loki- ¿¡Cómo que 'Moshi, moshi'!?_

Ella se despeja el móvil del oído.

Yanira- No me eches la bronca, estoy a dos metros.

_Loki- ¿A dos metros ¬¬?_

Yanira- Hai, a DOS metros, estoy justo delante de la casa, deberías verme por la ventana.

_Loki- No puedo._

Yanira- ¿Por?

_Loki- Estoy en la ducha._

Yanira- Ah... one moment... ¿Estás en la ducha y hablando por teléfono? Si te da un calambrazo yo no sé nada, fuiste tú el que llamó.

_Loki- No seas dobe, lógicamente estoy FUERA de ella._

Yanira- Ah, claro.

_Loki- ¡¡Y no me cambies de tema!!¿Con quién estás?_

Yanira dirige su vista a Bakura, que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, sus ojos se encuentran con los marrones de él, lo que le causa un leve sonrojo.

Yanira- Con... un amigo...

_Loki- ¿Amigo?¿Seguro?_

Bakura- "Amigo... qué mal me suena eso"-en ese momento tomó un poco de valor, se acercó un poco más a la castaña que discutía con su hermano, la agarró de la muñeca y le dio la vuelta.

Yanira- ¿Qué ocurre... ?

No recibió respuesta, pues repentinamente unos labios urgentes aprisionaron su boca, y sus murmullos de asombro fueron silenciados mientras se sentía de repente aturdida y confusa, el piso le faltaba y no podía pensar sintiendo aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban, como si no quisieran dejarla escapar. Por su parte, Bakura tenía el corazón latiéndole a martillazos... estaba obrando por un impulso incontenible, sabía que después se arrepentiría, pero en aquel momento no le importó. Y menos le importó cuando sintió a Yanira responder a dicho impulso. Él la besó profundamente, olvidando todo su sentido común en ello, hasta que tuvieron que separarse, pues desgraciadamente para ellos necesitaban el oxígeno para vivir.

_Loki- Yani¿estás ahí?_

Yanira estaba, literalmente, en estado de shock. Y lo único que la hizo reaccionar fue la voz de Bakura en su oído.

Bakura- Ya hablaremos mañana... –se separó de ella, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él dio media vuelta y desapareció en las tinieblas de la noche.

_Loki- ¡¡YANIRA SHOMA!!_

Yanira- D... dime, Loki-niisan... –responde al fin, llevándose de nuevo el móvil al oído.

_Loki- ¿Te sientes bien?_

Yanira- Sí... g... genial

_Loki- Pues sube de una buena vez, que tienes que hacer la cena._

Yanira- Sí, clar... ¡¡Un momento, hoy te toca a ti!!

_Loki- Yo tengo que estudiar._

Yanira- ¡¡Eso es una excusa!!

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y Ryou vio entrar en él a un joven muy parecido a él, que venía con el rostro encendido y respirando de forma agitada.

Ryou- Kura¿te sientes bien?

Bakura- Sí, no te preocupes, Ryou.

Ryou- ¿Ah?

Esa noche, cuatro jóvenes se fueron a la cama con distintos pensamientos en la cabeza y diferentes sentimientos en el corazón. Dos de ellos se encontraban realmente felices, y los otros dos... confundidos.

Continuará...

* * *

Neka- Bueno, hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo, ya sé que aquí ha habido mucho Yanira X Bakura, pero entended que en este chapter y en el siguiente se tenían que declarar, de modo que...

Yamila- Sí, Neka, GRAN explicación ¬¬

Neka- Déjamen, usurantonkachi.

Yanira- Haya paz.

Neka- Este capítulo me ha quedado muy soso TT.TT, pero igualmente guardo esperanzas de que os haya gustado.

Yamila- +Suspiro+...

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS (Las penúltimas respuestas, buaaaah... )**

**Yanire:**

**-Yanira-** Vaya, se llama casi igual que yo...

**-Neka-** Eh... sí... casi... O.OU

**-Yamila-** No sé de qué os sorprendéis tanto, en fin, gracias por comentar, nos alegra que te haya gustado.

**Kanna Urameshi:**

**-Yamila y Neka-** ¡¡Aceptamos el trueque!!

**-Yanira-** Neh, Yami-neesan, Neka-neesan... Kaiba-sama pesa mucho... –aparece la pobre Yanira arrastrando a un Kaiba envuelto en papel de regalo de varios colores y con un lazo rojo en la cabeza.

**-Yamila-** Espera que te ayudo-la Princesa va a ayudar a la menor.

**-Neka-** Qué bieeen, nos libramos de él durante un buen tiempo.

**-Yamila-** Sí, hasta que se escape, encuentre el camino de regreso y nos mate ¬¬

**-Neka-** Eeeeeh, omitamos los detalles¿si?

**-Yamila y Yanira**- Como quieras.

**-Joey-** ¿Me habéis mandado llamar?-aparece Joey con el traje de cartero y una grúa.

**-Neka-** Toma, manda a Seto a esta persona-le da un papel, Joey carga a Seto con la grúa y se lo lleva de allí.

**-Yamila-** Bueeeeno, paz por un buen tiempo.

**-Yanira-** Hai.

**-Neka-** Bueno, Kanna-chan, gracias por el trueque, por seguir comentando y por seguir leyendo.

**-Yanira, Yamila y Neka-** ¡¡Matta neeee!!

**Reiko Navi-san:**

**-Neka-** TT.TT Tienes razón... este es el penúltimo reviews que me enviarás... TT.TT... –comiéndose un chocolate de una caja de Napolitanos.

-**Yamila-** Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado este capítulo, a Neka casi se le saltan las lágrimas mientras lo escribía n.n

**-Neka-** No me lo recuerdes, gasté toda una caja de pañuelos cuando también tuvimos que rodar la escena.

**-Yamila-** Si es que eres de lo que no hay.

**-Neka-** Jooo... –se come otro chocolate.-Veamos que sigue... ah, si, aquí está el primer beso de Kura y Yani-neechan... y también apareció por fin lo del monopatín, que me quedó un poco soso... pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer, espero que te haya gustado jujuju.

**-Yamila**- Te quedó así porque lo escribiste de mala gana ¬¬

**-Neka-** Pensar que era el penúltimo capítulo me deprimía. Por cierto... ¡¡muchas gracias por los chopolates, me encantaaaaaan!!

**-Yamila-** Y que lo digas, están muy buenos-ella también come uno.

**-Neka-** Bueno, Reiko-chan, me alegro de que te haya gustado esta historia que ya está llegando a su final (para mi desgracia), cuídate, muchos besos y espero que nos veamos en el último capítulo de este fanfic-sacando un pañuelo.

**-Todos-** ¡¡Matta ne!!

**Princess Zelda:**

**-Neka-** Jijijiji, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado.

**-Yamila-** Muchas gracias por comentar y por seguirnos leyendo, eres muy amable.

**-Neka y Yamila-** ¡¡Cuídate, muchos kiss!!

**Suri Evans:**

**-Neka-** Me alegra que te guste, aquí tienes la continuación, jejeje.

**Angel Seiru:**

**-Neka-** Hay muchas a las que le gustaría estar en el lugar de Anzu... –pensando en el club de fan's del Faraón.

**-Yamila-** La declaración de Yani-neechan y Kura-baka es un poquito más atrás, jejeje. De todas formas, aquí está lo del monopatín, no es nada del otro mundo, pero igual esperamos que te haya gustado.

**-Neka-** ¡¡Matta ne, gracias por comentar y cuídate!!

**Little Angel n.n:**

**-Neka-** ¿Si, verdad? Ya era hora de que se declarara.

**-Yamila-** Pero si tú eres la que lo has escrito ¬¬

**-Neka-** Eh... jejeje... nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

**-Yamila-** Esperamos verte en el último capítulo.

**-Neka-** Sayonara, gracias por comentar y por seguir leyéndonos...

**Shadow Noir Wing:**

**-Neka-** Jejeje, ya llegó la tan esperada escena, creo que os hice esperar demasiado jejeje n.nU

**-Yamila-** Fuaaah, es que eres muy lenta.

**-Neka-** No seas mala conmigo-haciendo puechero.

**-Yamila-** Como sea.

**-Neka-** Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado, jijiji, y es verdad que yo también hubiera preferido un ramo de rosas, pero lo del peluche me pareció muy tierno, jejeje.

**-Yamila-** Nos vemos en el último capítulo, Fanny-chan.

**-Neka-** No menciones la palabra último... TTTT

**-Yamila-** G... gomen nasai, Neka-chan.


	13. Chapter 13: Dos orquídeas para amar

Se puede ver a Neka con un paquete de pañuelos en la mano.

Yamila- Nos vas a dejar sin pañuelos-observa como Neka se limpiaba las lágrimas con otro.

Neka- Calla, joooo, no es justo¿por qué tenía que acabarse?

Yamila- Pero si eres tú la que los a escrito ¬¬U

Neka- ... –no dice nada, solo se limpia con otro pañuelo.

* * *

Capítulo 13º: Dos orquídeas para amar/Final 

Nos situamos un lunes por la mañana, camino del instituto se encontraban Anzu y Yanira, la primera hablaba animadamente de su cita con Atem, mientras la segunda escuchaba a medias a causa de su estado de despiste.

Anzu- Yani-chan...

Yanira- ...

Anzu- Yani...

Yanira- ...

Anzu- Yanira...

Yanira- ...

Anzu- ¡¡YANIRA SHOMA!!-al final no le quedó más remedio que gritarlo, pues definitivamente su amiga no estaba en ese mundo.

Yanira- Dime, Anzu.

Anzu- ¿Estás bien?-le pregunta con el ceño fruncido.-Estás... rara... ausente más bien.

Yanira- Yo... es que... verás, Anzu...

Malick- ¡¡Hola, Yani-chan!!-las chicas se separaron de golpe al verse asustadas por el ex-espíritu.

Anzu- ¡¡Malick, no hagas eso!!-le regaña, dándole un zape.

Malick- Gomen, Anzu-chan TT.TT... –el moreno se soba la zona del golpe.

Anzu- Eres un escandaloso-suspira y se vira para su amiga.-Dime, Yani.

Yanira- Eh... no es nada... me voy adelantando... –sonrió débilmente y salió corriendo en dirección al instituto.

Anzu- Mira lo que has hecho ¬¬

Malick- ¿Yo?-pone cara de ofendido, aunque en realidad no sabía de qué hablaba Anzu-¿Por qué lo dices?

Anzu- Porque me iba a decir la razón de que estuviera tan decaída.

Malick- Aaah... –pensando-... ahora que me acuerdo... ¿tendrá algo que ver con el Ladrón de quinta?

Anzu- ¿Con Bakura?

Malick- Ah, es que el sábado los vi juntos, y tal parece que también interrumpí algo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Anzu- Ay... siempre llegas en los momentos menos oportunos-dijo la ojiazul, pasando una mano por su rostro y con gesto cansado.

Atem- ¡¡ANZUUUU!!-un contento Faraón apareció por la calle, seguido de un Yugi muy agitado que no sabía como era capaz de aguantar el ritmo de Atem.

Anzu- Hola, Atem-le saludó contenta y sonrojada, a lo que Atem le dio un suave beso en los labios, a lo que los demás sonrieron.

Malick- Vaya, ya era hora de que te decidieras, Faraón de cuarta.

Marick- Deja al Faraón en paz, Malick-el otro moreno aparece por detrás del mayor y le jala de la oreja a modo de castigo.

Atem- No te preocupes, Marick, estoy tan contento que dudo mucho que alguien logre deprimirme.

Anzu- Pues la verdad... –mira con el ceño fruncido a su ahora pareja, él se da cuenta y mira alternativamente a Malick y a Anzu.

Atem- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Anzu- Pues verás... es sobre Yani...

Atem- ¿Se encuentra mal?¿Le ocurre algo?¿Está bien?

Anzu- No sé ninguna de las tres preguntas, lleva bastante rara desde ayer...

Flashback...

Se sentó en su cama ya hecha muy contenta, y preparada para llamar a su mejor amiga, cogió el teléfono y tuvieron que sonar varios timbres antes de que Yanira respondiese.

_Yanira- ¿Moshi, moshi?_

Anzu- Buenos días, dormilona-la saluda algo burlona, al notar el tono soñoliento de su amiga.-¿Te acostaste tarde ayer?

_Yanira- No exactamente, más bien no pude dormir-dijo la menor a duras penas._

Anzu- Estás demasiado cansada, y has acumulado muchos nervios por culpa de los exámenes¿no serías mejor que descansaras hoy, mañana y vas el martes?

_Yanira- No, yo... tengo que ir el lunes._

Anzu- ¿Por qué?¿Tienes examen?

_Yanira- Iie-hiciera lo que estuviese haciendo, Anzu oía el otro lado del teléfono como varias cosas se caían, causando un buen ruido._

Anzu- ¿Entonces? Si te sientes cansada lo mejor es que te quedes en casa.

_Yanira- Ya, pero... debo hablar con alguien mañana... por eso no puedo faltar a clases..._

Anzu- ¿Tan importante es?

_Yanira- Pues sí-nuevamente oye como algo se cae y causa un gran estruendo-Ay... mi cabeza..._

Anzu- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

_Yanira- Pues la verdad, acabo de averiguar que dejar el trastero sin ordenar durante cuatro meses es excesivamente peligroso._

Anzu- ¿Se te han caído las cosas encima? ¬¬

_Yanira- Hai TT.TT_

Anzu- Ay... Yani, debes cuidarte o te matarás tú sola antes de decirle a Bakura lo que sientes-oye como algo más se cae al otro lado del teléfono, esta vez seguido de un largo silencio-¿Yani?

_Yanira- Yo... tengo que irme, ya hablaremos mañana, adiós Anzu-neechan... –seguidamente colgó el teléfono._

La castaña ojiazul tardó un buen rato en reaccionar, hasta que ella también cerró la línea y se fue a dar una ducha preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

Fin del Flashback...

Anzu- Y eso fue lo que pasó, ahora estaba a punto de decirme lo que ocurría, pero cierta persona llegó de la nada y la espantó ¬¬ -mira de reojo a Malick que sonríe nervioso.

Atem- A lo mejor le pasó algo con Bakura...

Bakura- ¿Qué dices tú de mí?-el Ladrón se acerca al grupo seguido de Ryou, que los miraba alternativamente.

Malick- Vaya, Ladrón, bonita forma de saludar a tus amigos.

Bakura- ¿Qué ocurre, Atem?-pasando un kilo de Malick que se siente ignorado.

Malick- Jooo... TT.TT

Marick- Eso te pasa por molestar, dobe.

Atem- Verás, Ladrón, por lo visto Yani está extraña y me estaba preguntando si tú tenías algo que ver... porque como le hayas hecho algo ¬¬

Bakura baja la cabeza, era culpa suya que Yanira estuviese así, había pasado el resto del fin de semana debatiendo si llamarla o no, lógicamente ganó la parte que decía que no la llamara... a lo mejor se había equivocado al besarla, y ella no sentía lo mismo... fuese como fuese... hoy debía averiguarlo.

Bakura- Tal vez... si tuve algo que ver... –murmura aún con la cabeza gacha.

Atem- Bueno, no voy a ser duro contigo, Rey de los 40 Ladrones-a Bakura le sale una vena, ya se estaba tardando... –Pero más te vale que soluciones pronto el asunto.

Yugi- Hai, a ninguno de nosotros... nos gusta ver esmeraldas tristes.

Bakura- Hablaré con ella en el recreo-dijo, al ver que ya habían llegado al instituto y que en ese momento sonaba en timbre (el molestoso timbre)

Suspiraron y dejaron caer las cabezas sobre los pechos mientras se dirigían como zombis hacia sus respectivas clases (a nadie le gusta ir un lunes a clase)

Dos horas más tarde...

Bakura se revolvió en la silla, no aguantaba más, tenía que decírselo ya o después se arrepentiría, aprovechando el cambio de hora salió de la clase bajo la mirada pícara de sus amigos, que no se lo pensaban perder por nada del mundo. Llegó a la clase de la menor a los pocos minutos, y tras atravesar la puerta para buscarla, Miaka se acercó a él preocupada.

Bakura- Miaka¿has visto a Yanira?

Miaka- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti, la vi a principio de la hora, pero después desapareció, a faltado a las dos últimas clases.

Bakura- Es culpa mía...

Miaka- No sé si será de verdad culpa tuya o no, pero será mejor que le digas ya lo que sientes antes de que alguno de los dos salga perjudicado.

Bakura- Pero... ¿qué pasa si me rechaza?

Miaka- Hay veces en la vida que hay que arriesgarse, es mejor tirar una flor al agua y ver si se hunde o no, que estarse toda la vida preguntándote qué pudo haber ocurrido.

Bakura- Eso lo he oído en otra parte... pero ahora no me viene a la cabeza dónde...

Miaka- La cuestión es que vas a sacar esa presencia tuya de esta clase, vas a ir a buscarla aunque tengas que ir al infinito y le vas a decir lo que sientes.

Bakura- Etto... como digas... ó.òU

Miaka- Así me gusta-Bakura la mira con el ceño fruncido.-¡¡Venga, que el tiempo no espero a los lentos!!

Bakura- H... Hai-el Ladrón se dirige a la puerta.-Gracias, Miaka-le dijo a la chica antes de salir, a lo que ella sonrió.

Miaka- "No hay de qué, Kura-kun, después de todo se lo vas a decir... aunque haya que darte miles de empujones"

Los demás también buscaban a la menor por el instituto, pues ya bastante raro era que no hubiera ido a segunda hora al aula de música como siempre hacía, y en donde se encontraban Anzu y ella para ensayar.

Atem- Ra, no se me ocurre dónde podría estar-se pasa una mano por la frente en gesto de resignación.

Anzu- A lo mejor está en la parte de atrás-dice pensativa, con un dedo sobre su mejilla.

Atem, Ryou y Yugi- ¿En la parte de atrás?

Anzu- Sí, es la parte en la que están los cerezos, y ahora que están en flor a Yani le encanta sentarse debajo de ellos, dice que le da tranquilidad... y que le ayuda a pensar.

Ryou- Definitivamente esa chica es una novela.

Yugi- Y que lo digas, es impredecible.

Sonrieron, y fueron a la parte de atrás del la escuela. Bakura, por su parte, daba vueltas por las instalaciones, buscando en su memoria algo que le dijera dónde se podría encontrar la ojiverde, pues se le había olvidado preguntarle a Miaka dónde podría encontrarla, hasta que pasó por una de las múltiples ventana que daban al patio trasero y la vio sentada bajo uno de los cerezos, inesperadamente echó a correr, sobresaltando a algunos alumnos.

La menos se encontraba debajo del cerezo, aún no había visto al motivo de sus esvelos y de sus nervios, y eso la hacía empeorar. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y apoyó la barbillas sobre ellas, a la vez que daba un gran suspiro. Fue entonces cuando cerró sus ojos, y al abrirlos tenía delante de ella dos orquídeas, una blanca y otra negra. Levanto la vista de forma instintiva, y se encontró con los ojos marrones del Ladrón.

Yanira- B... Bakura...

Bakura Yo... quería pedirte disculpas, a lo mejor... me precipité y no te agradó... –notó como la joven cogía ambas orquídeas y las cogía con ternura.

Yanira- ¿Por qué negra y blanca?-refiriéndose a las orquídeas.

Bakura- Digamos... que son las que más se nos parecen...

Yanira- ¿Parecérsenos?-le mira parpadeando.

Bakura- Tú eres la blanca, eres pura... alegre, divertida, simpática, y te preocupas por los demás... alguien así solo tiene el blanco como color... y yo soy el negro porque... bueno, no creo que haga falta que te lo explique.

Yanira- Pues a mí... me gusta mucho la negra...

Bakura- ¿Hm?-viró su rostro hacia ella, pues se había sentado a su lado, y cuando lo hizo sintió como unos labios se posaban con dulzura sobre los suyos, los recibió gustosos, y segundos más tarde notó cómo se alejaban.-¿Tú... por qué...?

Yanira- Te lo debía-le sonríe dulcemente para luego mirar de nuevo al frente.-Bakura... tú... me gustas mucho... bueno, el sentimiento que siento por ti es más fuerte que eso... pero no sé describirlo... con esto de Atem y Anzu... me he dado cuenta de que eres indispensable para mí... no me siento tranquila si no estás conmigo... –sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y la acercaban al cuerpo masculino.

Bakura- Yo también... yo también te amo, mi tenshin no ai.

Yanira- Pero, tú... –abrazó las manos que se cruzaban sobre su pecho, notando como Bakura la abrazaba más fuerte y con mayor dulzura.

Bakura- Eres demasiado tierna, es como dice ese dicho.

Yanira- ¿Qué dicho?

Bakura- El que dice que lo único que se necesita para amar, son dos orquídeas que den felicidad...

Yanira- Te lo acabas de inventar ¬¬

Bakura- Sí¿pero a que queda bien?-le pregunta sonriendo, mientras ella se daba la vuelta para quedar cara a cara y le daba un pequeño beso más corto que los dos anteriores.

En ese momento suena un ¡Flash! Que hace que se separen por instinto.

Y lo que ven hace que sus rostros se cubran de un intenso color rojo, allí estaba el pequeño grupo de amigos, encabezado por Atem, que tenía una cámara en la mano.

Bakura y Yanira- ¿Qué... estáis... haciendo?-les preguntaban de forma retórica mientras se tronaban los dedos.

Atem- Etto... ¿un recuerdo para la prosperidad?

Bakura y Yanira- ¡¡VENID AQUIIII!!-el pequeño grupo sale corriendo mientras es perseguido por sus dos amigos, que no sabían si enfadarse o estallar en carcajadas.

Cabe decir que nos nuestros amigos terminaron con grandes dolores musculares a causa de la corrida que se habían pegado, pero estaban contentos después de todos, un final feliz nunca viene mal, sobretodo cuando los personajes se lo tienen merecido.

(·-.Fin.-·´)

* * *

Se puede ver a la autora rodeada de varias cajas de pañuelos, y otro montón de pañuelos en la papelera, mientras se esfuerza por lo llenar el teclado. 

Neka- TT.TT Se acabó...

Bakura- Venga, Nekita, no te deprimas, ya vendrán otros fics...

Yamila- Es verdad, además, piensa en que ha tenido muy buena aceptación y que a los lectores les ha gustado.

Neka- H... hai...

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS**** (Neka- Las últimas... TT.TT/Yamila- Toma pañuelos/Neka- Arigato... )**

**Reiko Navi-san:**

**-Neka-** Mi querida amiga, tienes razón ese era el penúltimo reviews, y ahora solo te queda uno.

**-Yamila-** Nos alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, pues a pesar de que es el último lo hemos intentado hacer un poco más ameno.

**-Neka-** Yo lo del lado sensible es culpa del helado y del chocolate...

**-Yamila-** Sí, eso, tú échale la culpa a esas dos cosas sagradas...

-**Neka-** Pasaré el comentario por alto. Bueno, como has podido leer, Yani y Kura por fin se han decidido, y con dicha declaración se ha a acabado la historia, después de 13 capítulos... –coge otro pañuelo.

**-Yamila-** Los miembros del staff, los actores y la autora que en estos momentos no se encuentra disponible-mirando a Neka, que cogía un segundo pañuelo y el otro lo encestaba en la papelera-queremos darte las gracias por habernos leído hasta el final, comentarnos de forma tan seguida y por tu apoyo incondicional.

**-Absolutamente todos los del set**- ¡¡Muchas gracias!!

**-Yamila-** Ahora nos despedimos, y te deseamos suerte para tus propósitos.

**-Neka-** Matta ne, Reiko-chan.

**Elizabeth Salazar:**

**-Atem-** Bueno, hoy me toca a mí saludarte porque Yamila-chan está animando a Neka-chan. Bien, nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, también esperamos con ansias que este capitulo te agrade, ya que es el último, aparte de eso queremos darte las gracias por comentarnos y leernos.

**Princess Zelda:**

**-Yamila-** Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior.

**-Anzu**- Aquí está el último capítulo, que también esperamos que te guste.

**-Yamila-** Además de eso queremos darte las gracias por tus comentarios.

**-Yamila y Anzu-** Matta, ne!!

**Kanna Urameshi:**

Se puede ver a la autora con dos grandes lagrimones y un pollito suicida en los brazos que también tenía grandes lagrimones, ya que imitaba a su 'mamá'

**-Neka-** Me alegra que te haya gustado Seto Kaiba, solo que no seáis muy suras con él, o cuando vuelva (si es que consigue escapar) voy a pasar una semana entera en el hospital.

**-Pollito Suicida-** Piiiiiooo, piiiioooo...

**-Neka-** Ah, sí, el pollito dice que te echa de menos porque dice que Yamila es demasiado mala con él.

**-Pollito Suicida**- Piio, piio-afirmando con la cabeza.

**-Neka**- Bueno, el pollito y yo nos despedimos hasta que nos veamos en otro fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!... que pienso hacer aunque sea un One Short, porque si no me deprimo. Matta ne, Kanna-chan y Anna-chan, y gracias por comentarnos!!

**Suri Evans:**

**-Bakura-** Como ves aquí está el último capítulo.

**-Atem-** Esperamos que te guste y nos dejes comentario de despedida.

**-Bakura-** Matta ne, y muchas gracias por leernos!!

**Little Angel n.n:**

**-Neka- **Nos alegra que te haya gustado.

**-Bakura-** No sé por qué todo el mundo canta ahora el aleluya...

**-Neka-** Compréndelo, Kura, por fin te has declarado, después de 13 capítulos...

**-Bakura-** La culpa es de Yami-chan que escribió el guión.

**-Yamila-** ¿¡Qué dices tú de MÍ guión!?

**-Bakura**- Etto... nada, cómo crees... -.-U

**-Yamila-** Más te vale.

**-Neka-** Muchas gracias por comentar, esperamos que te guste este último capítulo, te damos las gracias por comentar y por seguirnos leyendo.

**-Yamila y Bakura-** Matta ne!!

**Shadow Noir Wing:**

Lo primero que se oye es un ¡Pum! Producto de un golpe lanzado hacia la cabeza de Malick.

**-Malick-** ¡¡Oye, Marick!!-se queja con un chichón.

**-Marick-** Me lo ha pedido Fanny-chan

**-Malick-** Excusas...

-**Neka-** Mi querida amiga, puedes decirlo, Kura ya se estaba tardando.

**-Bakura-** ¡¡Y yo no soy cobarde, todo menos eso!!

**-Neka-** Ya, Kura, ya nos quedó claro que no lo eres... –dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

**-Bakura-** Ah, más os vale.

**-Neka-** "Este no pilla las indirectas"-piensa con una pequeña gota.

**-Yamila-** Bueno, Fanny-chan, nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chapter anterior, y esperamos con ansias que te guste el último.

**-Neka-** Te mandamos muchos saludos, que tengas mucha suerte en tus metas... aunque nos vamos a seguir viendo en los fics de Naruto, jaja, además de que también estamos haciendo una historia juntas...

**-Yamila**- En definitiva, que aún la vas a tener que aguantar.

**-Neka-** Voy a hacer como que no he oído eso.

**-Neka, Yamila, Bakura, Malick y Marick-** Matta ne!!

**ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº**

**Bueno, que puedo decir ahora, ha sido un verdadero placer compartir esta historia con vosotras, y es una verdadera pena que ya haya llegado a su fin, pero esta historia no será la última, que la vida es muy larga... aunque de lo que me deberías preocupar es de que me dure el ordenata n.nU De todas formas, las gracias os doy a todas, y que espero que os haya gustado ese alocado final.**


End file.
